Lights and Strategies
by LadySweets
Summary: What happens when a newcomer arrives at Smash Mansion and falls hard for Robin? Bossy sister, that's what. Follow Palutena in the quest to make Robin love her back. Warning: story may or may not including dances, rejected proposals, and knocking people out. Rated T for Teens. Main couple is Palutena x Male Robin, but will have other side pairings in the story. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

_**Chapter 1: Newcomer**_

Everyone was waiting eagerly for the newcomer to arrive any second out of the mansion's door. There were many voices of excited chatter, although no one knew who exactly they were talking about. Except for two winged boys. Dark Pit was upset that out of everyone who could come, she had to be the one. Soon she would fly in here and once again, make his life a living hell.

_"Be nice to your twin Dark Pit!_

_ I can't believe you sided with Viridi over me in the fight in the Underworld army! How could you?"_

_"Why are you always so mean to me?"_

Yet, no matter how mad she seemed to be one day, she quickly got over it and would pull a fast one on him with a cunning prank. Dark Pit sighed. If only there was a way to prevent a way for her to join him and the fellow Smashers, but alas, Dark Pit could not come up with anything. He sighed again. He guessed that if there was no way get rid of her, he would have to learn to just accept her.

Pit, on the other hand, absolutely loved that fact that the Goddess of Light was returning to him once again. She was basically Pit's and Dark Pit's mother! And even if that wasn't through, he would still risk himself in the face of danger just to ensure her safety. Because the Goddess had chosen him to lead the Skyworld's army, so one had to expect that they would have a good friendship. Although one thing scared Pit: he didn't want to fight his beloved Goddess. He considered the time when Chaos Kin had the Goddess under his control, and Pit had to fight her to save her. But that was a one time thing. Now they might be fighting each other all the time, thanks to the random battles matches. Besides the thought of him fighting his Goddess, he was also curious about her fighting style. The fight with Chaos Kin didn't count because that wasn't in her own will. Pit wondered what new moves she had learned while he was, Pit thought, only time can give that answer of this question.

Everyone instantly shut up and stopped talking as soon as they saw Master Hand enter through the main doors.

"There has been a lot of talk about the new Smasher: if a human or not, a boy or a girl, tall or short, adult or child. I am here to tell you main information about our new FEMALE contestant. "It stated, rather loudly.

The girls all cheered and high fived one another.

"Proceeding , the name of our new Smasher is Palutena. The reason the name is so regal is because she is a goddess, the Goddess of Light and Ruler of Skyworld, to be specific. She has been weighed at 162 lb and 6'0 in height. Although that isn't anything compared to the tallest female contestant we have, huh Rosalina?", looking at the almost 7'0 girl.

Rosalina turned a dark crimson and blushed while looking around. Clearing his, uh, finger, Master Hand continued talking.

"As I was saying, she is immortal, but chooses to take the appearance of an young adult. She has a strong bond with Pit, and since Dark Pit came from a mirror of Pit, technically, Palutena is the mother of the two angels standing before you. I just-" Master Hand stopped as it was interrupted.

"HA HA! Are you saying that the two flying twins are gonna have to fight their own mama on the battlefield! This is just too- King Dedede fell to the ground as both Pit and Dark Pit hid their bows behind their backs.

Everyone just stood around in awkwardness until Master Hand cleared his, uh, fingers again and began to talk.

"Before so rudely interrupted, I just wanted to tell everyone to treat Palutena with the respect and friendliness she deserves. Remember that she's a Goddess, so you wouldn't want to get on her bad side. And now, without further ado, introducing, Miss Lady Palutena!" Master Hand exclaimed.

Everyone stood around the main entrance, hovering around until looking at their fellow new Smasher and staring in awe. Not one person's mouth that were looking at the Goddess of Light herself were closed.


	2. Chapter 2: Here Comes The Goddess

_**Chapter 2: Here Comes the Goddess**_

_**Palutena's P.O.V.**_

I enter through the doors of the gate, only to see millions of eyes staring at me. As I look around, I see many different types of Smashers: some human, some Pokemon, and some just strange. It really freaks me out, but I regain my cool. I set my luggage by my feet and give everyone a warm, soft smile. Before I can even get the chance to introduce myself, I here the sound of sandals hitting the pavement quickly. I roll my eyes as I realize that it's none other then Pit, running up to me and tackling me down to the floor with a giant hug. As Pit hugs and almost squeezes me to death and all of the other Smashers staring at the scene with confused looks, (besides Dark Pit, who just gives me an evil smirk) I try as much as I can to pry Pit off of my body, which is really hard. After a few seconds of struggling, Rosalina and a few others help pull Pit off me. As he goes flying, I give the Smashers who helped me a grateful smile. I quickly regain my composure, and get off the floor. I stand up tall and say,

"Hello everyone! It's nice to finally meet you all. My name is Palutena, if you did or did not know that already, and I am the the Goddess of Light and the Ruler of Skyworld. I hope to meet every each one of you and become best of friends!"

Soon, I began shaking everyone's hand. Master Hand then appoints Rosalina (the tall girl who was one of the people who helped pulled Pit off me) to lead me to my bedroom and because we are new roommates. Rosalina grabs my hand and leads me off to a set of hallways, while I can still hear Master Hand's voice booming in the main entrance room.

"As you can see, there are many rooms found in the Smash Mansion. And if you..."

I began let Rosalina ramble on about the Smash Mansion while thinking about the battles. How strong would the Smashers be? Will I be able to stand my own? How awkward will it be when I'm pinned against Pit or Dark Pit? Well, Dark Pit might not be too hesitant to fight me, but what about Pit? These questions begin to fill my mind before someone calling my name interrupted my thoughts.

"Palutena? Palutena? PALUTENA!?" Rosalina screams out my name and shakes me by the shoulders.

"AH! WHAT! I yell back.

"Nothing, I just what to tell you that we reached our room. You seemed to be spacing out."

"Oh."

Rosalina and I entered the room, and the second I stepped one foot in there I was awe-struck. There were two queen-sized beds, one for Rosalina and one for me (although I think I should have gotten a goddess-sized bed, see catch my drift) with both of us each having our own bathroom and an extra bedroom, just in case.

"Wow, these bedrooms are incredible! And whoa, I even get to pick out my own wallpaper!"

I started spinning around the room, forgetting Rosalina is still standing in the room . As soon as I remember she was standing there, I abruptly stop spinning and give her a sheepish look. Rosalina replies by giving me an assuring smile.

"Hey, since I'm still here, do you want me to give you a tour of the mansion?" Rosalina offers.

"You know what, I would like that. I'm sure we'll be best of friends."

We walk out of the bedroom and back into the hallways.

"Let me introduce you to the main rooms: the cafeteria is a place where you can get quick snacks and also has a mini bar. The dining room includes five large tables, seating every Smasher in Smash. The tournament is where spectators go to see the battles when Smashers complete in Smash. And there's a whole room dedicated to just partying. I think I mentioned most of the main rooms...oh wait! I almost forgot to inform you about the training room. It's where Smashers come to train in perfect their moves. Look, there's people in here right now!" Rosalina exclaims as she points to some Smashers.

"Whoa, who is THAT! He's beautiful!" I whisper, hoping not to be heard.

"What, do you mean him?" Rosalina asks, while pointing to a blue-haired beauty known as Marth.

"What, no! I mean HIM! So enchanting." I try to catch my breath.

"Oh, you must be talking about ROBIN! Rosalina exclaims, so loudly that both Marth and Robin look at us.

As soon as the silver-haired gentleman looks as me (I forgot Rosalina was there at the moment), I scream, grabbing Rosalina's hand and start running to our bedroom. I know that they're giving us weird faces as we run. Oh man.


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Day Boobs!

_**Chapter 3: Beach Day Boobs!**_

**_Palutena's P.O.V._**

Rosalina and I are sitting in our room, with a bunch of the female Smashers sitting near us, who Rosalina called over to help console me.

"Oh my goddess! Why did I do this? I just looked at a guy with a blush on my face, screamed, and then grabbed my friend and started running! I mean who does these things? Now I can never face Mr. Handsome with a straight face..."I wailed, with Zelda and Peach patting my back.

"You know that this so-called Mr. Handsome has a name, you know." Rosalina remarks.

"Okay, then I can never face ROBIN with a straight face again!" I wail again, even louder than before.

"Well, if you really want to impress Robin, then why don't you just find a way to either do something or make him fall in love with you?" Wii Fit Trainer inquires.

"Yes! You are a genius! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU Wii Fit Trainer! But wait? What about the scream earlier when I saw him? What if he asks about it? Oh damn I'm screwed." I say.

"Calm down. I'm sure he forgot. But if not, just tell him that you were on your period." Samus answers, with a simple face.

Everyone stops talking. Rosalina, Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer, Lucina and I all stare at Samus. I mean, everyone except for Peach. That's because she begins to laugh like a maniac. Everyone stops staring at Samus, and we all turn our heads (Samus included) to give Peach a look of horror. Peach stops her laughing and starts to share a plan to get me and Robin to hook up. As she progresses with every step in the plan, my smile begins to grow wider and wider.

**_Robin's P.O.V._**

As Rosalina and her friend ran off, I couldn't help and stop to look at the back of them. No, not them, HER. I only saw her face for a split second, but I could tell that she was absolutely beautiful. I just stood there like a fool, thinking about the mysterious girl who had just ran off like a racer, but had stolen my heart like a thief. Marth stood there for a moment, not doing anything until he cleared his throat and said:

"Man, I never would have guessed that Palutena was so crazy to drag Rosalina like that."

This certainly caught my attention.

"Palutena? Was she the new Smasher that Master Hand was talking about?" I questioned.

He answered with a, no duh, brainic, and giving a noogie to my head. I then decided to tell him my affections with Palutena and when he first heard that, he died laughing. I then gave him a dead serious glare, which meant I wasn't kidding around. Marth got off the floor and asked why. I told him that I didn't know why I liked her so much, but the universe was telling me that they wanted me and Palutena together.

"Well, if you really want to go for it, then I suggest a way to woo her..." Marth then goes on to remind me that tomorrow was...

_**Palutena's P.O.V.**_

_"BEACH DAY!" _Peach screams while jumping on Rosalina's bed and pretending it was a trampoline.

All the girls' faces brightens, then begin to buzz about this Beach Day, leaving me alone while sitting on my bed with a bewildered expression. Zelda soon takes note of my face and begin to say,

"Oh, sorry Palutena. We totally left you out of the conversation, but I'll fill you in. So anyways, Beach Day is just one of our many events we have whenever Master and Crazy Hand both agree we need Smashers a day off. We really don't do much on Beach Day, besides just hanging out at the Beach all day. Which led me and the girls to an idea: what if we find you a super sexy bikini to wear and impress Robin, making him forget about whatever happened. Then, you could ask him to put sunscreen on your back and stuff. And the good thing is this: you have the biggest boobs in Smash History! Your boobs are even bigger then Wii Fit Trainer's and SAMUS'; now that's an accomplishment."

Everyone turned over to give Zelda a weird look but she just replied with an, _Hey, everyone was thinking it_ face. The girls all looked at me and asked me what color and what type of bikini I wanted. I agreed to get a stringy white bikini. They all wooed with the string part, but thought white would be too boring. I smirked at them as I snapped my fingers, making the dress I had on disappear, and was now replaced with my chosen bikini. They then all shut their traps, and begin to say how great I looked, and how I would get Robin for sure. As they wear complimenting me, I began to think: _Robin, you don't know how lucky a boy you are._

The Smash Bus finally comes to a halt, having every Smasher having to jump, shot, stab, or slid if they have to, just to get off the bus. I grab the closest gal pal near me, which is Wii Fit Trainer (we sat on the bus together) and we race towards the changing rooms for women. We step out of the room and look at each other, and gives the other one a wink for luck. She was heading for Little Mac, while I'm was headed for Robin. While walking towards him, I get stopped by Pit. This is exactly what he did when he saw me:

"Hey, Lady Palutena! I was just wondering if you could maybe help set up my tow-"

He finally looks at me and stops talking. He can't take his eyes of me. Maybe it's because of the boobs. Probably. After what seemed like an eternity, I tell him that I will set up his stuff. With that answer, he seems to have snapped out of his daze and goes back to play in the water, looking back every few seconds, and then trips on a rock. I giggle. I proceed to make my way over to Robin, and when I see him, well, let's just say no man has every looked that good in a pair of swim trunks. Robin is practicing his lighting moves when I about to make way to him. I sneak up behind him and before I could scare/seduce him he suddenly uses his move against me. I scream loudly, and begin to slowly lose consciousness and fall into the water, already drowning. The last thing I see is Robin's confused, guilty, and distraught face.

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

Okay, so I am really freaking out right now. One moment, I was in the water, reading my book and practicing my lightning moves. The next thing I know, I see Palutena standing behind, slowly falls in the water, and begins to drown. The first moment I saw Palutena I was super happy and thought this wouldn't be a perfect time to try and use the tips Marth and the guys had given me. But the two pieces come together, and I realize that I had just hit her with an electric move. In water. Why I was practicing the water in the first place, I have no idea. Anyways, I move fast and jump into the water after her. Luckily, she hasn't floated down too much, so I gently but hastily pick her up and swim backup. I swim back to the shore while laying her on the floor. As more and more concerned Smashers come to watch, I waste no time in pushing her stomach, hoping to get the water out. Then here came the part I feared: the mouth. Without hesitation, I quickly press my lips against hers. While repeating this process, I can see her friends and even Marth all smirking at the corner of my eye. Then came the place I was really afraid of: the chest, A.K.A. the boobs. Once again, I put both of my hands between hear lovely chest and start pushing. AS I bend down near her breasts to try and her a heartbeat, a hand comes from nowhere and pushes me directly in to the breasts, resulting as some type of boob hug. The Boobs.

_**Palutena's P.O.V.**_

So, I bet you'll all wondering: Oh My Goddess! Palutena just drowned! She would've died and I thought she was immortal. Well, I am immortal; this little drowning incident was just to see if Pit would come to my aid. As him being the captain of the Skyworld's Army, he always needs to be prepared. I use my hand and push Pit's face into my boobs. I laugh and tell him that I wasn't really drowning and it was all a test. But to my surprise, the face that should be Pit's is actually Robin. Great. I get, help him up, thank him, and ask him to stay right there, but was no point, considering he was still dazed from the "incident". I find Pit eating some floor-ice cream and yank him by the wings. I then begin to scream and tell him about the whole incident and asks why he was there to save me from no harm. He replies by saying he was in the shower. I roll my eyes. I soon give him a cunning smile, and fake propose that may Robin should lead Skyworld's army instead, which then makes Pit goes crazy until I assure him that it is just a joke. He relaxes, and I forgive but before going I make another joke of him being demoted. I return to Robin, still dazed, and I ask him if he could but sunscreen on my back. He accepts, and starts to blush profusely. As I lay on my chest, I can feel his shaky yet warm hands. To mess with Robin even more I turn around, give him a sexy stare, and asks if he could put sunscreen around my chest. He doesn't' know how to say no, so I just simply take his hands and put one top, one underneath. When he finishes I scoot up really close, put his hands around my hips, I put my hands around his neck, and kiss him on the cheek. Before going back on the bus, I give him one last boob hug, can't waiting to talk about this with the girls.


	4. Chapter 4: Party Games!

_**Chapter 4: Party Games!**_

_**Palutena's P.O.V.**_

"OK, and then you basically tried to force him to touch your boobs?' Peach exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I gave a kiss on the check and a boob hug before I left." I answer with a smirk.

The girls all looked at me in astonishment. Then, Wii Fit Trainer suddenly stood up and said,

"Well, since the plan went so well, why don't have a sleepover. But what we could do is go around the mansion, talking about it, especially really loudly around the guys. So when we all meet up in me and Samus' room to start, the boys will probably be trying to peep on us in a hole."

She motions to me with her hand.

"With Palutena's All-Seeing-Eye, she could easily spot them out and use her magic to spot them out and force them to to play witj us, or else we can complain to the Hands. With them as our hostages, we could play activities such as Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, and even Seven Minutes of Heaven to get Palutena and Robin to hook up." Wii Fit Trainer finished with a smile.

I look at Wii Fit Trainer in amazement. "How do you come up with all of this great ideas?" WFT just smiles and shrugs

I run and hug and thank WFT a million times or so. Then, we all go in pairs to go and spread the news.

**_Robin's P.O.V. _**

Marth and the guys have been trying to help console me after the events that occur during Beach Day. I mean, wouldn't you still be a little shaken up if the girl that you were romantically interested in had began to drown (because of you) then carried her back to her shore (in bridal style) had to give her CPR (which involved mouth-to-mouth and hand on boobs) got tricked into putting sunscreen on her (on the back and near breasts) kissed on the check (why not the lips?) and received a boob hug (the second one that day.)

I stand up and say, "Guys, you don't needn't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine."

"No you won't! You'll never be able to face or talk to Palutena in a direct conversation during Smash, possibly maybe for your whole life. Admit it, you need help. And we can give to you. Just cave in." Link remarks.

"I'll find a way."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can,"

"Guys, why don't we stop this petty feud before it grows out of hand. Hey, Robin, I know what will get your mind off of Palutena. Why don't we just we all just take a walk around the mansion and talk about which girls we'll hit." Captain Falcon proposed.

"Fine." I answered with a defeated tone.

As we walk out of the cafeteria, we all see Lucina and Samus talking about something. I see Lucina look at us, poke Samus, and both their eyes widen. Suddenly, they began to talk very louder this time, and we all overhear this time. Apparently, there's gonna be a legendary sleepover at WFT's and Samus' room. It was like that all day. Every pair of girls we came across were all talking about this dumb sleepover. We were all really annoyed with this, but suddenly Shulk jumped up and declared:

"That's IT! I am so sick and tired about hearing this dumb ass sleepover!"

All of us guys yell and begin to pound our chests.

"YEAH! That's the type of response I want to hear. I'm really feeling it! Now, we have to find a way to get in this stupid sleepover!"

"But how? If you didn't hear for the millionth time, only girls!" Pit asks.

"Yeah, I thought about that. So we'll just have to force ourselves in. And I think I have a way to get in." Shulk gets this devious glint in his eyes that no one sees but me, and I gulp.

_**Palutena's P.O.V.**_

"OK, girls, hands in!" Peach giggles while putting her hand out.

We all do the same with ours with no care.

"Alright, let's promise to make this sleepover the best in history!" She declares.

As Peach goes on about the importance of sleepovers, I happen to notice a hole at the wall of the room. The hole was big enough that if you focused hard enough, it would become visible, but not big enough that you could spot it without even trying. Unless you had an All-Seeing-Eye of course.

I interrupt Peach's speech and whisper, "Sorry to cut you off, but I think that our guest have arrived," while casually point to the wall.

We all signal to Rosalina and she gets the message. With no hesitation she walks up to the wall and out of nowhere, uses her Final Smash: Power Star, to bust open the wall. After the star dies out, we can see many boys running towards about in different directions. One of them try to go to the door, but Zelda thinking quick, summons one of her Phantoms to guard the door. They crawl to the center of the room with us looking down on them. In other words, they're totally screwed.

I clear my throat and announce, "Well, well, well. It seems as if we have spies among us. I guess we have to teach them a lesson. With everyone asleep, no one will hear your screams."

We form a big circle around the perimeter of the room.

Rosalina was the first to speak and said, "Boys, welcome to your graves. While playing...Spin the Bottle!"

The guys' faces all change from a look from horror to confusion. We explain to the guys that we tricked them purposely to catch them and get them to join in our party games.

Samus stands up and says, "And if any of you worms even THINK about leaving or ratting us out, we'll tell Master and Crazy Hand that you were peeping on us. If they don't buy that, we have the whole incident recorded."

Lucina smiles as she held up a video recorder.

The guys all sigh, realizing that they have no choice.

"Now who wants to go first?" Zelda asks.

She's answered with silence.

"Fine, I'll go!" She huffs as she spins the bottle.

The bottle spun until it landed on Link. They both smiled as they shared a kiss. That moment after everyone got into it. Rosalina kissed Dark Pit. Samus kissed Captain Falcon. Ike kissed Lucina. Shulk kissed Female Robin. Little Mac kissed Wii Fit Trainer. After the obvious couples happened, the party REALLY just got started. RosalinaxMarth. PeachxLuigi. LinkxWFT. ShulkxLucina. SamusxMario AND SamusxIke. Everyone had a great time. Everyone except for me. During the game I had kissed Link, Captain Falcon, Shulk, Ike, and even a short make-out session with Marth. But it never landed on Robin once. I sighed. After kissing Link (for like the tenth time), it was my turn. I spun the bottle without caring. It stopped. I didn't care. Everyone gasped, causing me to look up and look where to bottle landed and saw Robin at the end. We leaned forward.

He then said, "Well if you want to-"

"And if I turn my head-"

"But maybe if I-"

Everyone was getting tired of this, and without me noticing, Samus slipped behind me. Robin was about to say something but before he could speak, I felt the push of Samus and we kissed. I was wide-eyed. He was wide-eyed. Everyone was wide-eyed. Eventually we closed our eyes and fell into the kiss.

It was turning into a make-out session until Rosalina pushed us back and said, "OK, lovebirds, break it up! Either that or get a room."

We backed up and avoided eye contact while everyone was laughing their asses off.

Peach stood up and announced the next game: Truth or Dare!

_Wow_, I thought. _This kiss was amazing_. Peach snapped me out of my thoughts and rolled her eyes. The she asks me Truth or Dare. I thought about it, and chose Truth. Truths are never as bad as Dares. Peach gave me an evil smile, and I instantly regretted it.

Then she said, "So, Palutena, are you really in LOVE with Robin, or are you just teasing him?"

I shrunk down and quietly said "really in love" which made everyone lose their minds. I swore in my head to get Peach for this. Soon everyone started to get into it. Zelda dared Link to have a full blown make-out session with her in the other bedroom, which he happily agreed to. Lucina stuck her head in to see what was taking so long but quickly slammed the door shut, blushing heavily, and said they were "busy." Then came my turn.

"Hey Peach, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare, of course. I'm not no chicken. " She replied.

"OK then. I dare you to lick the toes of every single guy in here."

Everyone gave me a horrific face, which I just answered with a smirk. Peach starts to sweat. "WHAT! I am not going to do that! You're crazy!"

My smirk grows even widen. "OK then. You can just do the punishment. Which is...wiping off your makeup and keeping it off for the rest of the game!"

Everyone gasps. No one had ever seen Peach with her makeup off before. Peach shouted a stream of swears before trudging off to the bathroom. She returns and we all stare at her. She avoids making any direct eye contact except when glaring at me.

Then, Lucina asked me Truth or Dare, which I answered with dare, and she came up with:

"I dare you to take Robin and make-out with him for twenty minutes. Oh, and you have to be in the BEDROOM, and we all know what happened with Link and Zelda." Lucina challenged, and than pointing to a door with us hear Zelda moaning.

I wasn't about to be intimidated by Lucina, so I accepted the dare. In a swift moment, I take Robin's hand and storm off into the bedroom, leaving everyone in the room shocked. Suddenly, Lucina smiled and explained to the gang that she still had the video recorder on, so they could watch Robin and Palutena. Meanwhile, Robin and I were sitting on the bed. Robin began to lean in, and so did I. This time, there was no hesitation, and we began to kiss. The kiss deepen, and it got better and better every moment. Robin moved his tongue against my lip, requesting access. I made him wait, and wanted to tease. Without me knowing, he moved his hand and squeezed my butt, making me yelp, and allowing him to stuff his tongue in my mouth. I smiled at the action, and followed his lead. This went on for most of the time, until near the end. He began to lower one hand to my chest. I realized and moved the other hand also. He smirked and began to pull my shirt off. He was almost there. Almost...Until...

Everyone jumped in and yelled "Surprise!"

Robin quickly pulled down my nightshirt and we couldn't stopped blushing.

While walking back, Lucina nudged me and said, "That was so cute. And you thought you guys wouldn't end up like Link and Zelda."

I couldn't answer, so I just blushed hard and turned the other way. Soon, Samus stood up and announced we would play Seven Minutes of Heaven. Things went by quickly, and once again, Robin and I ended up together once again. This time, neither of us complained. We went in, made-out, and were embarrassed by our friends. All I was positive was that both me and Robin both knew we had romantic feelings for each other. Soon, we all got too lazy to go to our own rooms, so we all ended up crashing in the room. We went to check on Link and Zelda to see them on bed. Rosalina fell asleep with Dark Pit, Samus slept near Captain Falcon, Lucina sleep with Ike, Wii Fit Trainer slept near Little Mac, Peach slept with Mario, Shulk slept with Female Robin (Raven), and Luigi and Pit slept by themselves.

I looked at Robin and said, "I guess we're sleeping together." while looking at a king DOUBLE bed. We got in bed as awkward as we could, and before sleeping, I began to undress.

Robin looked at me and shrieked, "W-What are you doing?"

I explained that sometimes I see naked, and Robin replied with a why. I said I like sleeping naked with attractive men, which only made him blush more. Before going to sleep, I cuddled with him and said that when he woke up, he would be naked as well.


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

_**Chapter 5: The Date**_

_**Palutena's P.O.V.**_  
I woke up next to Robin and looked at the clock. The clock read 6:00 a.m., meaning the others wouldn't get up for at least an hour or so. I got out and remembered that I slept naked, so I quickly took a shower and made the bed. While I was leaving, Robin woke up and asked where I was going I responded by telling him I was making breakfast for everyone. He said he would help and started to get out of bed, realized he was naked, and covered his body with a bed sheet.

"Why I am naked!?" He screamed.

I explained to him that he must of fell asleep like that, and he bought it. He quickly took a shower and tried our best to sneak around our sleeping friends. I ended up tripping over Rosalina, and before she could respond, I told her to take a shower and meet us down in the kitchen, When she came down, she saw me making a mess of things and Robin trying to clean.

Rosalina yelped and said, "Guys, we have to hurry up! It's almost 7:00!"

"Well, obviously this is taking too long. I'm just gonna use my magic to set everything. Any objections?" I say.

Both Robin and Rosalina nodded their heads. I used my magic to fix up everything. By the time the other Smashers came down, they saw me, Robin, Rosalina, and all of their favorite foods. When everyone finished eating, they thanked the three of us, except for Raven. Sure, she thanked Rosalina and Robin, but just gave me a glare.

I glared back and said, "Whoa, what's your damage?"

She intensified the glare and replied, "You're my damage!"

Then, she challenged me to a fight on the Final Destination stage with no items, which I happily agreed to.

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I can't believe what I was hearing. My sister was going to fight my love interest! I tried to change her mind, but she was too defiant, and I knew for a fact that Palutena wouldn't down from a fight. Soon I was sitting in the stadium, not knowing who to cheer on.

3

_Palutena stepped out heavenly doors._

2

_Raven appeared from an enchantment._

1

_GO!_

The battle began instantly, and the fight became intense. As time stopped, I couldn't decide who won. Soon, the Sudden Death logo appeared. Before my sister had a moment to react, Palutena glided up, grabbed Raven, and began whacking her with her staff. Before Raven could wriggle out, Palutena turned and back-kicked her off the screen.

The screen changed with Palutena saying her ending: "Too bad for you."

My sister came out on the other side, and collapsed. While Palutena was hurt, she was still conscious. With no expression, she picked up Raven's unconscious body and started gliding to the infirmary. She left me there, thinking about all that happened. Then, I began to follow them. By the time I had reached them, Robin was on her feet and the two of them seemed to be chuckling. I guessed they had made an apology. Before leaving, my little sister looked out at me and said,

"Make sure not to lose this one, big brother."

And with that she exited the room. Palutena and I smiled at each other. She was about to leave, but I grabbed her hand.

I took both of her hands, looked into her eyes, and said, "Palutena, will you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me?"

She squealed and gave me an excited yes. I told her we would meet up at the Smashville Restaurant at 7:00. I smiled at her and kissed her on the nose. Before we could do any more, I was snatched by my friends and the same happened to Palutena.

I had a gag over my mouth, so I couldn't say anything. Ike ripped the gag off and I let out a scream. We were in Link and Marth's room, and I wondered why we weren't in me and Ike's room.

"You might be wondering why we brought you in here..." Marth stated.

"It was the closest room around." Shulk concluded.

"Yeah, but also because Link is here! And everyone knows that Link is the boss of picking up chicks. Seriously, when me and Link were out drinking coffee, a girl appeared out of nowhere and asked if he would marry her. Zelda appeared like that and completely DESTROYED her." Pit finished.

"That's right! And now that you're here, I'll give you all sorts of tips to make this the best date ever." Link spoke.

Because of all the things I had learned, I only remembered two:

_Flashbacks_

_Tip 1: "Make sure to go to the restaurant around ten minutes early. Once she has arrived, make sure to seat her. During the meal, instead of ordering her something prissy like salad, order her some steak and get yourself a lobster. Sure, it may seem weird at first, but it will touch her heart." Link assured._

_Tip 2: "After dinner ask her if she wants to go to the strip club, and I know she will say yes. Girls want to go to dinner with a gentleman, but also want to have fun." Link added._

Now it was time to choose the outfit. It only took about five minutes to find two outfits that looked decent enough, although Pit thought I should wear the all white one, while Dark Pit opted to the all black one. I compromised for wearing white on the top with black on the bottom.

"Okay, Robin, I have taught you all that I know about dating. Now, go and make guys proud!" Link yelled.

"I would, but I still have another hour to kill." I replied.

"Oh."

_**Palutena's P.O.V.**_

I had a gag over my mouth, so I couldn't say anything. Rosalina ripped the gag off and I let out a scream. We were in Peach and Zelda's room, and I wondered why we weren't in me and Rosalina's room.

"You might be wondering why we brought you in here..." Zelda stated.

"It was the closest room around." Samus concluded.

"Yeah, but also the fact that Peach is here. And everyone knows that since she is such a girly girl, all the guys think of her as such a sweet girl, plus she wears a pink dress like everyday. And yeah, why do you think Peach gets kidnapped on a daily basis, and Mario always comes to save her?"

"That's right! And now that you're here, I'll give you all sorts of tips to make this the best date ever." Peach spoke.

Because of all the things I had learned, I only remembered two:

_Tip 1: "Make sure you go to the restaurant about five minutes late. Once you reached the table, make sure he seats you, or else the date is already dead. During the meal, makes sure you don't say anything and let him choose for you. If her orders you something prissy like a salad, get up and leave. If he doesn't, stay. You don't want to be depicted as an ordinary girl he can take out to dinner." Peach advised._

_Tip 2: After dinner, give him a sexy look and ask him if he wants to go and watch the stars. He will seem a bit disappointed because he wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the strip club. Rosalina will be there to use her powers to make a beautiful star. After looking for that sign, you will grab his face and begin to kiss. He then will ask him to be your girlfriend, and eagerly agree. Give him an innocent face and ask him if he wants to go to the strip club. He will be confused at first, then smile and agree." Peach added._

It took about half an hour to finally choose an outfit, and when I stepped out of the bathroom, all my friends stared in awe. I still had the same color as my usual attire, both instead was long and loose at he end. The secret to the dress was that it had a little part in which you could tear off, making it much shorter. I decided to keep my hair in a bun for diner, but would wear it out and curly instead of straight. It took about another fifteen minutes to get my makeup ready, and by that time it was time for me to go. As I grabbed Wii Fit Trainer to drive me and proceeded to run out of the door, Peach called after me and shouted,

"Now go and make us girls proud!"

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

Following Link's orders, I arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early. I waited for about fifteen minutes before Palutena pulled up in a chariot. As she stepped out, I couldn't her but stare. The hair, the dress, the make-up, the boobs; everything was in check. I opened the main door and pulled her seat out for her, both actions that she smiled at. While we were having small talk, the waiter came up and asked us what we wanted off the menu. I thought about getting salad, but I went with Link and decided to order a steak for her and lobster for me. Palutena gave me a reassuring smile, and I sighed in relief. After I paid the check she pulled out an incredibly sexy face, and I was kind of intimated.

She smirked and said, "Robin...do you want to...go outside and watch the stars?"

I was disappointed, but I agreed anyways. At least I would able to spend time with Palutena. We got up and sat outside of the restaurant. At one point I sworn that I saw Rosalina's silhouette, but before I could think about the matter any more, Palutena grabbed my face and we began to kiss. The kiss was amazing, and the stars that suddenly appeared out of thin air added to the moment. I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she eagerly agreed.

She gave me an innocent smile and said, "Let's go to the strip club."

**_Palutena's P.O.V._**

Before we entered the strip club, I stopped Robin and gestured him to look at me. As he did, I pulled the scrunchie out, letting my curls fall past down my shoulders, and ripped the bottom of the dress, leaving a better view of my legs. Robin gave me a look of lust while I smirked and pulled him inside. The music was loud, and the dancing was wild. Somehow we ended up in the middle, and couldn't get out until we dancing. Without warning, Robin came close to me and started doing some sexy moves, which I responded by grinding on him. The crowd cheered as we squeezed out of the middle of the club.

Robin said, "I'm going to go and get some drinks for us."

I yelled in response, and I continued to keep dancing. Soon, Robin returned with two bottles filled with alcohol. To warn up ahead, because I am a Goddess, my body is somewhat different from humans. So, even if I only have one bottle of liquor, I'll get completely wasted. But the good (and kind of bad) thing about it is when I wake up, I can recalled all of the events that happened. Anyway, as Robin was about to hand me a drink, he lost control of his hand and accidentally spilled it down my dress. I took some of his drink, and immediately lost my soberness.

I smirked and said, "Robin, you sly dog! Did you do that just to get me in bed? Well, if you were, it totally worked! Now, let's go and find a place with a little more "privacy."

Before he could react, I grabbed his hand and led him to a room with no one. I slowly take off my dress with him watching in amazement. I pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. We started to kiss intensely until Robin pulled me off of him. He explained that in my drunken state he didn't want to take advantage of me and wanted to get to know each other. He then tried to put my dress on, but I squirmed. He simply put it in my purse and picked me up, catching me in surprise. Before passing out, I remembered looking into Robin's eyes and feeling his strong arms carry me.


	6. Chapter 6: Mini Golf, Fighting, Movies

_**Chapter 6: Mini Golf, Fighting and Movies**_

_**Palutena's P.O.V.**_

I wake up in my underwear and cuddling something. Hmm, I pondered, I wonder why I went to bed in my undies and why this pillow feels weird, but nice. I open my eyes to see Zelda holding a camera, along with everyone else, facing me. They wave and point to the left. I wave back and look to the left, and see nothing. They point to the left again. This time I look to the other side, only to see a slightly muscular body laying shirtless next to me. I scream, waking up the body and to see that it's only Robin. Although I am not super thrilled to wake up half-naked with Robin, I'm glad that it's him and not some other guy. I shriek and ask that if we had sex, which responds with a firm no. All the memories come rushing back.

"Oh my Goddess!" I exclaim. "I tried to get you to have sex with me! I'm glad that nothing happened, because that's definitely not how I want my virginity to be lost, especially when I'm half-drunk and half-horny."

After hearing this, everyone completely loses it. I tell them to leave and they do, while laughing on the way. Robin assures me that everything is fine and there is nothing to be ashamed of, but I still feel embarrassed. I jump out of bed to take a shower but when I feel Robin staring at me, I swiftly pull the bedspread to cover my body. I can't tell if Robin said this to tease or turn me on me, but he succeeded in doing both. Before I can leave,he grabs my bedspread and pulls me onto him. While so close, I can feel his warm breath.

He whispers in my ear and says, "You know next time, Palutena, when we wake up next to each other, this time we'll be naked and also, something may have happened."

And with that he leaves to take a shower, leaving me confused and aroused.

As I go downstairs to grab some breakfast, I am ridiculed with the photo of Robin and I in bed. Peach comes in and cuts the teasing in half. Not to save me, but only to announce something.

"OK everyone listen up!" Peach motions with her hands to us. "Anyways, I decided to get us on a double date. Well, more like an eight-couple date, or a group outing. The couples will include Raven and Shulk, Captain Falcon and Samus, Zelda and Link, Mario and I, Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac, Ike and Lucina, Rosalina and Dark Pit, and our cuddling pair, Robin and Palutena. We'll go to play mini golf, fight each other in Smash, and finally, kick back, snuggle and watch movies. Oh yeah, and if any of you or your boyfriends even try to get out of this, I have blackmail on all of you."

Peach smiles evilly while pointing toward the photo of me and Robin as an example.

By 12:00 p.m., all the pairs we were waiting outside. While some couples were uncomfortable, Robin and I were blushing the hardest. Peach called us in the limousine first. I asked why we were picked first, and sh said that she was going with a most awkwardest couple list, and we were first on the chart. I blushed and didn't ask anymore questions. During the ride, everyone sat in silence. Despite the tension, everyone had a blast. That is, until Samus and Captain Falcon began to argue about the other one cheating. That led to Raven complaining that Shulk was too , all of the couples began to bicker. Even Robin and I started to annoy each other.

Peach yelled, "ENOUGH! I brought you all here to have a little fun and relax, but you guys just throw it away and began to fight! Well fine by me! I guess that it's good, because the next activity is couples' fighting. Meet back at the mansion by 1:00 and be prepared to fight your "beloved."

And with that she stormed off, along with everyone else.

I arrive at the mansion at 12:55, seeing Rosalina, Shulk, Little Mac, Zelda, Peach, Ike, and Samus already there. When the others finally arrived, Peach smiled and cleared her voice.

"Alright, it seems that everyone has shown up. This is how the battle will go: Round 1 will be between Rosalina and Dark Pit, Round 2 will be between Lucina and Ike, Round 3 will be between Samus and Captain Falcon, Round 4 will be between Raven and Shulk, Round 5 will be between Link and Zelda, Round 6 will be between Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac, Round 7 will be between Mario and I, and Round 8 will be between Palutena and Robin. Any objections?" She finished.

Rosalina and Dark Pit's battle was beginning to start.

_3_

_Rosalina flew out of nowhere._

_2_

_Dark Pit ascended from the sky._

_1_

_GO!_

At first, Rosalina didn't want to fight Dark Pit. But that quickly changed when he shot her with his bow. Her face turned to anger and the battle really began. Dark Pit was KO'ed four times; Rosalina only once. The screen changed and had Rosalina saying her catchphrase:

"All right!" while Luma circled her.

After, that was how most of the battles went down. One was unwilling to fight, until the other one pissed them off. Before Robin and I battled the winners from the previous fights were posted.

_Rosalina_

_Ike _

_Samus_

_Raven and Shulk refused to fight_

_Link_

_Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac refused to fight_

_Mario_

Soon, it was time for me and Robin to fight. When we both appeared on the battlefield, I was uneasy. Then, I remembered how some of the others lost by putting their guard down. I began to attack, and he didn't react. He didn't try to attack back or defend. He just stood there. The battle ended with Robin being KO'ed twelve times; me only once. We ran to the other side and saw his unconscious body. Ike picked up his body and we all ran towards the infirmary. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was me hovering over him.

I screamed, "Why Robin?! Why would you take every punch and not try to help yourself at all! "He strokes my cheek and replied, "Because I love you Palutena, and I would never ever would mean to hurt you intentionally. If that means I have to beaten up mercifully, than so be it."

I began to cry, along with the rest of the girls, except Samus, who was trying to hold back tears. The guys rolled their eyes and groaned inwardly, causing the girls to stop crying and threaten to breakup with them. Th guys started to beg for forgiveness, and I chucked. Peach stopped the moment and said to meet in the game room by 10:00. She told everyone to be in pajamas and advised them to grab a bit to eat before arriving. I glanced at Robin, and he gazed back with lovingly eyes.

By the time it was 9:55 p.m., most of the Smashers were there. The others arrived and we proceeded to the Game Room. The Game Room is just...a game room. It's filled with many fun things, but no one would dare to argue that the home TV and couch were the best features. The Home TV was able to adjust to everyone's eyes and had every TV channel ever made. The Home couch was endless; it was made so it automatically changes the number of seats when people come. We all found a comfortable spot on the couch and cuddled with our respective partners. After seating, we all discussed on what type of movie we should watch.

"I want to watch a romantic comedy!"

"No, let's watch an action-packed movie!"

"Puh-lease! Everyone knows that sci-fi is so in!"

"I suggest a horror movie."

Somehow we agreed to watch a Harry Potter movie. We figured that it had enough Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny moments to please Peach, enough Quidditch matches to satisfy Ike, enough Voldemort and Death members to scare Shulk, and the whole movie are based on sci-fi, so Zelda was happy. Now we had to choose which out of the seven to watch. We immediately ruled out 1, 2 because they still looked liked babies. No one wanted to watch movies 4, 5, or 6 because no one wanted to watch Cedric, Sirius, or Dumbledore die. That left us with 3 and 7.

Out of nowhere, Link yelled, "Prisoner of Azkaban!"

Lucina countered with, "Deathly Hallows!"

"Prisoner of Azkaban!"

"Deathly Hallows!"

"Prisoner of Azkaban!"

"Deathly Hallows!"

Soon, (after pleading of Lucina) we ended up watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1. During the scene when Harry and Hermione went to his old home, Rosalina and Dark Pit started to make-out. So did Captain Falcon and Samus. Soon all of the couples began to make-out besides Robin and I. We slowly slid out of our seats, trying not to disturb our "busy" friends and made our way to the cafeteria. We started to talk and learned new things about another. I liked green, he liked purple. I loved the morning while he liked the afternoon.

Out of nowhere Robin grabbed my hand and asked, "Palutena, do you think that we'll ever have sex?"

He asked with such a calm demeanor that totally freaked me out. I answered with a soft yes, and he smiled broadly. My eyes widened and asked if he was implying that he wanted to have it NOW, and he quickly shook his head no. I sighed. But then he did the unexpected.

He put my hands into his and said, "Palutena, I think I am ready to take this relationship to the next level. To put this as bluntly as possible, will you have sex with me tomorrow night?"

_I pull my hands back in shock._ Oh my Goddess, _I thought, he wants me badly that he's even waiting for my consent._

"Oh, I'm sorry, I see that I shouldn't have asked. I'll just go back...He trails off.

"No Robin, wait. I want to too..."I whisper. "Robin wait! I want to...HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

He turns around fast and says, "What?!"

'I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU! I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU ROBIN! NOT ANYONE ELSE, JUST YOU!" I scream so loud that it interrupts the kissing couples.

They all find us and ask "really" which I shake my head yes. Everyone screams in happiness and said it was about time. I point out that both of us are virgins, and don't know anything about sex. Our friends said they will give us pointers.

"Okay, then. We both go with our friends and learn about sex. As for us..." he smiles seductively at me. "Let's say, meet in my room, around 10:00 if that's okay with you."

"Of course! Anything for you Robin." I chirped.

And with that, our friends drag us off to teach us about the wonders of sex.


	7. Chapter 7: Sex Talk

**_Chapter 7: Sex Talk_**

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

As I'm being dragged to my room, in my head I'm thinking: _OK, so I'm supposed to be learning about sex. I already know the_ _basics of sex! But maybe they will tell me about how to have BETTER sex? Hmmm, I wonder if any of the guys have had sex yet._

"OK, so last time I was the one to help you on your date. This time I will teach you the wonders of sex. We can't ask Mario, or Dark Pit because they all haven't got the balls to ask. Ike is still a virgin, but says that Lucina has been giving him "signs." So only Little Mac, Shulk, and I are unclean, yet Little Mac has only done it twice. So anyways, let's talk!" _Five minutes later..._

"And now you have learned the wonders, pleasure, wetness, awkwardness, and weirdness of sex. Are you happy know?" Link snickers.

"No. That was probably the worst thing I've ever experienced." I shudder.

"Just wait until the real thing happens." Little Mac snarks.

"Yeah, okay stop teasing Robin for a minute. Now you..." Shulk trails off and points at me. "You need to learn how to arouse her. So what you do..." _Another disgusting five minutes later..._

"OK, I think I'm all set. I know exactly what to do. So how should we kill time?" I ask.

"Play video games." Everyone chants.

"All right, let's do this!"

_**Palutena's P.O.V.**_

As I'm being dragged to my room, in my head I'm thinking: _OK, so I'm supposed to be learning about sex. I already know the basics of sex! But maybe they will tell me about how to have BETTER sex? Hmmm, I wonder if any of the girls have had sex yet._

"OK, so last time I was the one to help you on your date. This time I will teach you the wonders of sex. This time, however neither, Rosalina, Lucina (yet), Samus, or I can explain, but Zelda, Raven, Wii Fit Trainer can help, since they aren't virgins." Peach announces with everyone gasping.

Wii Fit flushes and says," Well, I-I only had it twice and that's nothing compared to Link and Zelda and Raven and Shulk." Wii Fit shouts.

We all look at Zelda and Raven who shrugs with an "its true" face.

"You may think you know about sex, but in reality, you don't know crap. Now, the talk of sex!" Zelda yells. _Five minutes later..._

"And now you have learned the wonders, pleasure, wetness, awkwardness, and weirdness of sex. Are you happy know?" Samus snickers.

"No. That was probably the worst thing I've ever experienced." I shudder.

"Just wait until the real thing happens." Lucina snarks.

"Yeah, okay stop teasing Robin for a minute. Now you..." Rosalina trails off and points at me. "You need to learn how to arouse him. So what you do..." _Another disgusting five minutes later..._

"OK, I think I'm all set. I know exactly what to do. So how should we kill time?" I ask.

"Go to the mall." Everyone chants.

"All right, let's do this!"

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I paced around the room, every few times noticing the scented candles and flowers scattered. I couldn't believe it; I'm going to have sex! Just then I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Hello?' The voice asked. I realized it was Palutena's voice and quickly let her in.

She walked in wearing a robe. We stared at each other, not knowing what to do. She suggested we change into our sleepwear to maybe set the mood. With a knowing smile, I ripped off everything except for my boxers. She drooled and I snorted, snapping her out of my trance. She gives me a challenging smirk and undoes her knot, allowing her robe to fall own and her posing in white lingerie. I forget how hot she was in her undies. Her eyebrows went up in question and I put my hands down in defeat, admitting she had won. Not being able to control myself, I pick her up and throw her on the bed, where we begin to kiss furiously.

_**Rosalina's P.O.V.**_

"Hey, hey that's enough of that. Oh, I wonder if Robin and Palutena have had sex yet?" Zelda says.

"Oh yeah. Man, I bet they haven't even gotten in bed. Or naked. " Ike snickers.

"Well, I believe they are! Or have, actually. Even if the two are a little awkward, they love each other enough to make the big leap. And also, I can't be the only one who thinks this, right?" I ask.

Dark Pit didn't want to agree, but he loved his girlfriend too much to leave her hanging. He reluctantly raised his hand, while Rosalina smiled widely. Dark Pit was sure he had made the right decision.

"OK, let's make a REAL bet. If they are in bed and Dark Pit and I are right, you all have to cough up 200 bucks. If were're wrong, we'll both give you 200 bucks. EACH." I declare, catching everyone's attention.

We all eagerly shake hands.

"Now let's all go and ruin the start of a possibly best couple that we've ever seen!" I shout.

**_Palutena's P.O.V._**

I honestly, for one, do not know how this happened. At first we were just making out. Then, I had a sudden urge and took off his clothes and he did the same to me. We were naked, but we were tired. We decided to take a break, so Robin started to check out his biceps while I whipped out my reading glasses and continued this book I had begun. I heard a small creak. but before I could say anything the door slammed open to reveal Rosalina.

I yell, "Oh my Goddess what are you doing? Why would you open the door like that? I told you that I had dibs for our room for the night. I understand if you wanted to do something with Dark Pit or something, but there are other rooms available."

Although Rosalina is blushing like crazy, she pumps her fist in the air and mutters something about coughing up dough. And with that she left as soon as she came. We heard yelling, foot stamps, and loud swearing. I look at Robin in astonishment as they say some cusses that even I don't know, and I'm supposed to be the All-Knowing-Goddess! Before Robin and I can pick up from where we left off all of our friends barge into the room, this time Rosalina having a smug look, whilst Dark Pit, with everyone else, has their jaws to the floor.

"See? I told you guys! Rosalina gloats. "Only I knew and Dark Pit was smart enough to agree. You're the best boyfriend ever!"

She wraps her arms around Dark Pit's neck and his face turns red as a rose.

"Oh yeah, and you guys have to pitch in 200 bucks." She says.

Dark Pit picks her up and proceeds to carry her out of the room, with her giggling like a maniac and everyone else following behind them and every few moments looking at Robin and I in disbelief.

I feel Robin grab my hand and say, "Let's finish what we started."

_5 minutes ago..._

Wow, so Robin and I are gonna have sex! This is a big step. We are giving our bodies to one another. I just wonder if I can follow through all of the steps and tips that Zelda gave me.

_Currently_

Oh my Goddess! Me and Robin just had sex! SEX! It just happened so quickly! One moment we were just gazing at each other, the next moment-WHAM! Robin makes a move and we had sex. It was awkward yet glorious. But I know understand what they mean when they say having sex for the first time for girls can hurt. It was enjoyable, but I am just a little sore; Robin goes fast. I bet it didn't for him at all; the way he keeps pumping his fist I'd say that he's pretty satisfied. Now matter how uncomfortable and a little painful it was, I'm just glad that my first time happened with my love. I begin to smile in his direction and, to my surprise, stops pumping his fists to look back at me.

He the grins and mouths, "Round 2?"

I respond by lunging on him, and paradise blooms yet again.

_**Robin's P.O.V. **_

I wake up to Palutena kissing my neck and stroking my back.

"Hey, you're finally up. Remember what went down last night. You were an ANIMAL in the bed! And I'd like to say that I wasn't so bad either. Well, I guess the tips from Link and Zelda really helped." She whispers in my ear.

All the memories comes flooding to me, I just remember that I' a MAN! I lost my virginity to the girl I love! An she said that I was good! Me, good in bed! Before I got to be proud of myself, I see Palutena's smirk drop and turn into a big grimace.

"Wait Robin! Were you wearing a condom when we had sex? Because if you didn't, this could lead to BIG problems! Well actually, LITTLE problems! And since I'm a Goddess, well, let's just say if may be a little difficult. Anyways, do you even KNOW what I condom is? Ugh, how could I get myself in this problem! I should have been more safe and protected! Damn it Robin, why do you have to be so insanely attractive!? And what about-" I put a hand over her mouth to get her to stop talking. She takes a breath and I begin to speak.

"OK, first of all, thank you for calling me insanely attractive. Second, YES I know what a condom is. I'm not dumb. Next, one of these days me and you are going to have a little talk about this ' Pregnant Goddess' stuff. And finally, I did have a condom on. You just must have been too excited to notice." I drone.

She sighs in relief, and I pat her back. I ask her if we should make the bed, but she says no because it has been 'stained' with our (and especially mine) 'essences'. She uses her magic and the old one is gone, and replacing it is a new one. We walk to the kitchen along with our fellow Smashers, hand in hand. For a minute we stand there in an embrace, but no one pays any attention to us. Palutena clears her throat loudly, causing them to look at us for a brief moment, then go right back to eating. It takes them a minute to process who we are, and remember that we're the reason that they EACH owe Rosalina and Dark Pit 200 bucks (Rosalina obviously didn't mention this for reason) and then start screaming. Robin hushes them all. Before he can announce the news, I beat him to the chase and yell that we had sex. Everyone is screaming so loudly that some of the other Smashers began to complain, so Master Hand quickly comes and shushes us all. We shut-up instantly. The moment it leaves, Peach asks what is next for Robin and I's relationship. I must have shown a confused face, because she rolls her eyes and begins to explain.

"There are several stages in a relationship, and so far you guys have completed the intimacy part. Now, you have to shows affections, otherwise known as showing public and impressive acts of love. I know you guys may think you love each other, but now is the time to prove it. At exactly 12:00, the acts of love will begin. To make sure it isn't just you two, all couples are playing!" Peach shouts.

No matter how much we protested, we were lured in into participating. _Well_, I think. _Let the love begin!_


	8. Chapter 8: Acts of Love

**_Chapter 8: Acts of Love_**

**_Shulk's P.O.V._**

It's far past 12:00 p.m., and I am officially stumped. Raven had just confessed her love to me and public, and it was heartwarming. She fired up her move, and pointed it to me. She let it out and I flinched, thinking she was mad for me not doing anything to impress yet. But I opened my eyes, and instead of hitting me with a powerful Thoron, it was turning into a electric yellow heart saying, 'I may tip the scales in battle, but you can tip me over in bed.' All girls cried tears of joy while the guys looked mildly impressed.

Raven sauntered over to me, grabbed my ear and said, "I'm really loving you."

She then kissed me on the forehead, and said that she would be waiting in the Training Room for her surprise. After those events, I am still stumped. Nothing I do can ever be as good as that! I need a good-no AMAZING-way to woo her. But we can't ask anyone for ideas, so everyone can't ask Link or Peach. I stop pacing. I think of a well-devised plan, and with that in knowledge, I quickly sprint to the Training Room.

I burst in shouting, "Love! My passion for you is undying. I may have lost nearly everything, but I am always able to bounce back. But if I ever lost you, I would lose myself. To sum it up, really...Raven, I love you."

Everyone stares in awe after my little speech. Without any signal, all the Smashers but my love and I drop to the floor.

"Wh-what just happened?!" Raven sputters. God, she's so beautiful even when confused. She than points a shaky finger towards me and says, "What! Are you responsible for this-"

She is stopped short of her since because I grab her roughly my her shoulders and kiss. She is in shock at first but begin to kiss back. One my one the other Smashers gt up from their unconscious state. They're all about to curse me out but hold themselves from ruining our moment. After what seem like eternity, we eventually break apart. She asks why I ad put all the other Smashers int submissive state, and I replied by saying I needed to show her how much she means to me. She gushes at this, kisses my cheek, and runs out of the room, skipping. I turn around to see all my fellow Smashers glaring at me, ready to strike. I sweat a puddle while thinking, _I'm going to have A LOT to explain._

**_Samus' P.O.V._**

I love Captain Falcon. A lot. I know that sounds really cheesy, but I can't help myself saying it. His romantic act may have not been the most touching, but to me, its the best gift I could ever receive. When I was grabbing a snack from the refrigerator, he pulled my hand and dragged me (along with every else following) outside to the courtyard. When I saw what was there, I nearly died. Standing their before us, was Ridley. The monster that had killed my parents and killed my soul. I'd always vowed that I would be the one to find and slay him, yet he was standing here before me. I demanded to know where and how Captain Falcon had trapped Ridley and he said he had his ways. He explained I could do anything I wanted to Ridley. I tortured him terribly. As I was about to kill him, I stopped. I realized that no much misery Ridley had caused me, Captain Falcon had filled me with even more love. I stopped. I told him to get out of my sight, and with that I set him free.

Captain Falcon looked at me with wide eyes and said, "But Samus! I thought you hated Ridley and you would do anything to kill him!"

I nuzzled his chest. "I do. But I love you even more, and I realized that I don't need to end another being's life to try to fill my remorse when I'm already happy with you."

I kissed him on the cheek and walked away so I could try to think of a way to impress him as much as he wowed me.

_15 minutes later..._

I arrived in the Cafeteria to greet the fellow Smashers. One by one, they all stared at me.

It was finally Wii Fit Trainer who broke the silence and asked, Uh, Samus? Why are you dressed in Captain Falcon's outfit?"

I didn't response. I turned to the Captain himself, who had silent tears flowing down his face. We all stared in awe. No one had ever seen him cry, so no one could take their eyes off them. Little did anyone know, that Captain Falcon had once confided in me that he always felt slightly self-consciousness his suit, and a little uncomfortable. He understood that I put on the suit to prove to him that he nothing to be ashamed of, and that I would always be there to support him. We embraced and started to make-out.

**_Peach's P.O.V._**

I personally, did not think Mario had to do anything for me. Whenever I am caught in Bowsers' clutches he always finds a way to save me. But I was the one who made up the rules. But I'm not complaining for what he did. Sometimes, when the Hands have nothing to do, they like to pull Smashers from their daily work and force them to complete in rounds. Crazy Hand was responsible for today, and selected Bowser and I to fight on the SkyLoft stage from _The Legend of Zelda. _The fight was set to last for five minutes with no appearing items except for the Smash Ball.

_3_

_I appear from a bunch of hearts._

_2_

_Bowser appears in a flash of flames. _

_1_

_GO!_

The battle began, and we were evenly matched. Despite being held hostage on a daily basis, I was very good at fighting. We stood there, panting and gasping for air. We had both started with three stocks, but were each down to one. Suddenly, the Smash Ball appeared, and both made a mad dash for it. Just as I was about to break it with my turnip, Bowser beat me to the punch. Before I could make any reaction he transformed it Giga Bowser and completely destroyed me. The battle ended with Bowser roaring. I silently watched from the sidelines and cried a little. _At least I'll have Mario and my friends' shoulders to cry on, _I thought.

"Wait! Where is Mario and the others!"

I realize that I am alone. Because of the weird schedule of battle no one is forced to watch, but usually friends come for moral support. Even Bowser had Ganondorf and King Dedede slapping his back. I trudge to my room, sobbing and thinking no one cares enough about me to watch me fight. That I am weak and will always be a dumb, blonde damsel in distress. As I turn the knob and open it I see Mario sitting on my bed, along with all of my friends. I just stand there speechless not knowing what to say. _Oh my Goddess _(that's something Palutena would say) _this has all been a set-up! No one came to watch me fight for a reason. This must have been Mario's idea. But why? _I look over to Mario, who has a very affectionate expression. Does he somehow know about my secret desire wanting to be independent? To not always be saved and comforted but to save myself? Not to live up the stereotypical life people always cast me as?

"Oh Mario, you'll always know just what to do to make me happy!"

I squeal and jump into his arms. H e looks a bit flustered at first but response with a warm embrace. Everyone is giving us weird faces, but I just ignored them all. It doesn't matter as long as I understand Mario loves me. I bend down to whisper in his ear,

"Now it's time for me to repay the favor."

Despite my sassy answer, I have no idea what to do for him. I thought about baking him a cake made out of peaches, but I realized that wouldn't show my love for him; that would just show how good I am at baking. While baking a disappointed batch of cupcakes I got the perfect idea.

_10 minutes later..._

Mario had just finished and won a fight against Kirby, therefore he was feeling pretty good. _Well, _I thought. _I'm gonna make him feel even better. _As everyone was congratulating him on his victory, I slowly stepped out of the shadow. In my hands was a block. A golden block. I shove the block in front of Mario's face and he gasps. You see, legend had it that buried deep within the Mario universe lay a golden block used to grant eternal happiness. I rounded up the Toad Explorers and went to work. As you can see, the mission was successful.

Mario gushes. "Pea-Peach! Is that the golden block hidden in our universe."

I nod my head proudly, and motion the block for him to hold.

He hesitantly takes it and exclaims,

"Peach, you have made me the happiest man in the -a- world! Whoops, sorry about that. Bad habit. Anyways, I love you!"

And with that he quickly (but carefully) shoves the block into Luigi's hands (who is more than happy to admire) to pick me up buy my waist and twirls me around the air. The twirling ends but he doesn't let go. He slightly lowers me down so we can kiss. Eventually I pull back from the kiss, so he puts me down. I love my Mario.

**_Link's P.O.V._**

After the heartfelt scene with Peach and Mario, I can't help but wonder what I can do for Zelda, or vice-versa. Maybe she'll get me a new ocarina. No, she would want to be more spontaneous. The thing that I am afraid of is her doing something for me so amazing that what I try to do can't compare for what she did. But I think she has something big planned for me. Somehow, for most of the day, every five minutes she would somehow find me, blow a kiss, and leave, but not before winking. As I already suspected, my name was being called to the Break Room, and I knew Zelda wanted me. Before I could step in the room anymore, grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I couldn't pull away because I was caught off guard, so she was kissing me while I just stood there.

Zelda licked her lips. "Oh come on Link, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that."

I blushed and stammered, until she used her finger to put it over my lips.

"Alright, guys. Things may get a little 'intense' so you may want to leave."

Everyone took the hint, which left Zelda and I alone. She took my hand and we sprinted to the garden, where almost no one goes. She stopped with the seductiveness and turned romantic and sweet. She cast a bunch of Din Fire's to make one by massive form of the ocarina, which played a beautiful tune while turning in to heart saying 'I love You'. I hugged Zelda and she returned the hug. Before leaving, she told me that there was one more surprise. We followed the Din Fire heart and stopped over Ganondorf's head. Before he could react, the heart suddenly exploded on top of him, leaving him scream while being on fire. We laughed and hugged again.

I bent down to say,"If you think this is good, you have no idea in what you'll receive from me."

It was 5:30 a.m. I usually didn't get out of bed until 11:59 a.m. But, this was to prove to Zelda and the others that I love her. I heard my alarm go off, almost waking up Marth in the process. I broke it with my arrow, and fell out of the bed. And my bed was really, really high up. I changed into my everyday clothes, and made my way to Peach and Zelda's room. I knocked loud enough for them to her it but soft enough that it wouldn't wake any else.

Peach was the one to open it and said,"Zelda! You've got a lover boy waiting!"

Zelda met me at the door. At first she asked me what I wanted want, then she realized that it was me. LINK. Out of bed early. She yelped and jumped on me, causing both of us to topple over. She said this meant a lot to her, because she knew I wouldn't get up earlier just for anyone. We stayed on the floor and began to make-out, causing Peach to push us out with her feet, slam the door, and try to go back to sleep. Zelda is the only princess for this hero.

**_Wii Fit Trainer's P.O.V._**

Peach announced that four couples had completed the task; although no one had seen what Link did, Zelda insisted that he did something. I put some thought in to what to get for Little Mac. Maybe a chocolate bar, or-OH I know! A brand new personal punching bag! Everyone some what happened to the last one in Little Mac's trailer, and you couldn't take one of the ones from the Home Run part. Thinking about the trailer, I find it hilarious that I was the only one he could't hit, and we weren't even dating yet! I also think about the cut with Samus teases him about his height, and that gives me a great idea. In excitement, I collided with someone and we both fell to our feet.

"Ow! Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-wow, I didn't know that was you babe!" The mystery person turned out to be my boyfriend.

"It's nice to see you." Before I could say anymore he turned towards the hall and hollered, "Hey guys! I found Willow! (Willow is a nickname made by Samus and which I only allow my close friends to call me by. If you call me by that label and we aren't friends, I won't answer.)

Everyone ran to us and started gasping for air. I guess they've been looking for me for a while. Little Mac firmly took my hands to say,

"Babe? You remember that right after we had sex for the first time that you admitted that you weren't a human and instead something else morphed as a human, but you've become accustomed to this life and want to became a real human?"

I widened my eyes, as did everyone else. I had told him that in confinement, and I didn't want anyone to find out about my dirty little secret just yet. I mean, what human has bluish skin with no facial features? Anyways, my ashamed tears slowly turned to clenched fists, and I was ready to strike.

"Now Willow, let's put down the fists and let me explain." I held back the urge but gave him a look that made him shiver. "Anyways, I talked to Master Hand, and he gave me THIS!" He held up a shiny potion bottle with swishy blue liquid inside. "THIS is a potion that allows anything or anyone to become human!"

He took a step forward and I was no longer mad. He unscrewed the bottle and began to pour the liquid all over me, but with him being short, and to go on his potion spread everywhere and frankly, it felt a little uncomfortable. But all changed when I looked at myself. Peach handed my her full-length mirror (and I guess she carries one with her?) and I nervously took it. I was shocked. My pale-blue skin was gone, and was replaced with a creamy color instead. I had a face, instead of outlines. Forest-green eyes, one pink nose, red full lips, and two small but noticeable dimples. I was a human. I looked at Little Mac the first time as a human. He was still gorgeous as ever. I started running to him and he caught me. We kissed so long that Samus literally had to break us apart wit her paralyze whip.

I bopped him on the nose and said, "You'll be a Big Mac when I'm done with you."

Once again, I was crazy with happiness. For one, I still couldn't believe I was a human! And two, I really need to find Little Mac to give him my present. We ended up finding each other after once again, bumping into one another.

"What' up Willow! Or should I call you Miss Human. Hey, since you're a human, you don't have to go by the label 'Wii Fit Trainer' anymore. Maybe your new human name could be Willow? Hmmm? Like? Don't like? Well, we can work it out. So how-"

I shut him up. He talks a lot. I hold up a potion, and this time, he widens his eyes. Without warning I pour it over his head and the same thing happens, but instead of him turning into a human (he already is one) he grows taller. WAY taller. He's around Palutena and Samus' height, but nowhere close to Rosalina, as if. We share a hug, and this time I don't have to be the one who bends down! I am now the human known as Willow, while Little Mac isn't a little mac anymore. Although their are no Smashers around to see this, I'm positive that they'll see the difference.

_**Ike's P.O.V.**_

Thinking about all of the acts of love that happened, I'd say Wii Fit Trainer's (or should I call Willow) and Little Mac's (or should I call Big Mac) performance was the best. But...they won't get any sympathy from me! That's way I have to do something for Lucina that's even better. I mean, we just had sex for the first time last night, but I think she's too embarrassed to announce it yet. So I have to think about something else. Maybe I could help restore her life, with all her future drama ruining it and stuff. But how? I mean, already has her best friends, the Birds (Robin and Raven), she was able to meet her idol, Marth the Hero-King, and most importantly, me! But who else isn't here...

"OH YEAH I FORGOT ABOUT CHROM!"

I was in the Cafeteria, eating with Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, and PAC-MAN, so of course when I screamed out of nowhere they would stop eating and stare. I shrug awkwardly, then trot out of the room before anything else can happen. While running out, I notice there is a match going on. It is between Raven and Greninja. Just then she got the Smash Ball, and Chrom appeared to her side. Right before they could deliver the final blow, I yanked him by the collar and dragged him away.

"What the-let me go! What's the problem, Ike? Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out!"

He kept screaming until I was able to pull him to Master Hand's quarters. I convinced Master Hand to let Chrom become a full Smash and have his own spot, and Master Hand agreed but only if I was able to make someone give up their spot. That was very easy; Dr. Mario had grown tired of brawling and decided to just become the doctor in the Smash Mansion.

I called Lucina to come and meet me in the courtyard in five minutes, but she came ten minutes late. When she first say Chrom she exploded and hugged him numerously, while I explained that is was me who was able to get him here. She stared at me for a while, and for a second I thought that she was mad at me. Without warning, she ran to hug me which made me loose footing, and she ended face-down near my...yeah. We apologized several laughs while our friends chuckled and left Chrom in confusion and slight anger. Lucina looked at the crowd, then at me, at the crowd again, then suddenly shouted,

"Ike and I had sex!"

Everyone was frozen for a minute, then erupted. Besides Palutena, Zelda, Raven, and Willow, all the girls where asking if it hurt, and all the guys where slapping me on the back, saying things like 'good job' or 'treat her nice'. Eventually, I made myself to look at Chrom. He wasn't mad...but happy. He explained that even though he may not be thrilled about his daughter having intercourse he says she's growing up and out of anyone, he's glad its me.

Lucina suddenly slapped her forehead. "Oh, I didn't show you my affections!"

I led her into in an embrace.

"It's okay. I knew you very comfortable telling anyone we had sex yet, but you knew how badly I wanted everyone to know, so you did anyway. I even basically just got from you father. It'd okay. I already, and always will love you."

And with that, we kissed, withing everyone cheering us one, even Chrom. And just to be clear, I am not a softie. I just didn't want my girlfriend to feel bad. So...you better not feel sympathy for me!

_**Dark Pit's P.O.V.**_

This is going to be a problem. I have to perform an 'Act of Love' for my girlfriend Rosalina. That isn't even that bad; I love her with all my heart. But we have to do it in public. But that isn't the part I'm worried about. I'm worried that I might see three familiar faces in the crowd: Phosphora, Palutena, and worst of all...Pit. So right now I'm really dreading this. Maybe there's a way to get out of this activity. Just now, I see Rosalina laughing and stepping out of her room.

"Uh, I like you!"

I shout it out like an idiot, with a goofy but embarrassed smile plastered on my face.

"Well," she starts, turning around and walking to me. "I LOVE you too Kuro, (Kuro is a nickname she calls me) but this is definitely NOT going to get you out of doing the 'Acts of Love' activity. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to get a sandwich for the Cafeteria."

I face-palm myself, thinking that I am so stupid. I run after Rosalina to the Cafeteria, right after I get an idea. I see her sitting on a stool with a half-eaten sandwich, and A very worried Marth waiting for an answer.

"So, how is it?" He sweats an entire river.

"Eh, it's okay." These words crush Marth, and he turns black and white and goes into a deep depression while staring at the wall.

"No, I'm kidding, alright? This is like, the best sandwich I've ever tasted!" Marth seems to revive, but still has doubt face.

"Really?"

"Really."

As soon as she speaks her final remark to Marth I pick her up and rest her in my arms.

"Wh-what the hell, Kuro? Can't you see that I'm trying to make Marth feel good about his awful sandwich?!" She immediately covers her mouth when she says it but she was too late; Marth had already heard and ran away.

She turns and glares at me. "Damn it, babe! Now I have to find a way to cheer up Marth."

I ignore her and instead plant my lips on her, catching her off guard. She melts into the kiss and lets out a soft moan while I move my hand lower. Before anymore can happen we hear a small chuckle. We break apart to see Palutena grinning at us.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Little Ms. Moan-a-Lot and her dark yet compassionate angel. Oh, don't mind me, I just came in here to eat. So, I'm going to eat whoever this is (she points to the apparently terrible sandwich Marth made for Rosalina) and be on my merry way."

She grabs the sandwich and walks away.

"Oh, and one more thing," She sticks her head through the door. "If you're going to have sex, please don't do it in the Cafeteria I mean, really, this is where we eat, for Angel's Sake!"

She actually leaves this time. Moments later we hear a loud scream coming for the Game Room saying, "This sandwich is terrible!". We then hear the disgruntled cries of Marth. We both realize that I am still carrying her, so I quickly lower her to the ground. I take her had and ask if she will meet me in ten minutes on top of the hill in the courtyard. She happily agrees and goes to find what to wear.

_10 minutes later_

"OH MY GODS YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

That was the first thing I was able to say when I first laid my eyes on Rosalina. Instead of her usual attire she was wearing a white jacket with nothing on it except for a blue and yellow shooting star, and because she left her jacket unzipped I could see that she was wearing a plain blue T-shirt. She wore pale-blue shorts that barely went over her knees, along with a pair of old grey (I think it started off white) sneakers. Her hair was in a simple ponytail, and one touch could cause all of her hair to fly around. Although she may sound whatever, she was always stunning in my yes, and seeing her in a new light made her look even more stunning.

"Hey." is all I am able to stutter.

"Hey" She responses with a daring smile, knowing I am afraid.

"So, we can officially get this picnic started."

"Lead the way."

I went behind a tree and pulled out a picnic basket. I unfolded everything and started to unwrap the food. Rosalina was impressed by my selection of food; star salad, mushroom lasagna, and Toad Bit soup.

"So, you packed this all by yourself?" Crap.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hmm."

"Hmm."

Time passed, and soon we were watching the sun set. We started to count down time.

_"3!"_

_"2!"_

_"**1!"**_

We stare at the sunset in awe. Suddenly, Rosalina grabs my shoulders. I ask her what she's doing, but she doesn't respond. Instead, she pulls me into an embrace. I'm shocked at first but eventually lean into it.

"You're the best. babe. You've proven that you really do love me, even though I already know that. But wait, how will the others know that you were being romantic all this time? No! They won't believe you Kuro! No!"

We hear a feminine snort. "Oh, we believe him, alright. That deep down inside, Dark Pit actually has feelings!"

Palutena emerged from the shadows. I ask her how she knew we where here, and she explains that she was eavesdropping on our conversation.

"What the literal hell, girl!?" Rosalina shot at Palutena, which was very rare, because Rosalina hardly got mad at anyone. "We could have been talking about something very personal in there, yet all you wanted to do is eavesdrop!"

Palutena's smile drooped. "Rosalina, remember that I am a Goddess. Remember that I am basically Pit's mother, therefore making me also like Dark Pit's mother. I love and protect my child. I knew so much that Dark Pit doesn't want to be embarrassed in public, I helped him do it."

Rosalina began to apologize profusely while I stare in shock. She begins to walk down the steep of the hill.

"So yeah. No one can embarrass Dark Pit. No one Except for me, of course."

She saunters off in the distance, leaving Rosalina and I baffled. I snap out of it and ask if I was good. She hugs me with an automatic yes, and deepens the hug.

"So now that I've done my share, it's time to fill up your portion."

"Oh, I will."

"What?"

"This."

Rosalina grabs a bunch of Star salad and stuffs it into her bra. I'm confused but aroused, so I can't do anything but memorize her for a minute. Finally, I cough up the courage to ask her what in the hell she's doing.

"Ro-Rosalina! What are you doing?"

She stares at me for a long time. After what seems like an eternity, she finally responds.

"For you. You see, one day Pit told me that you had always wanted to see a girl stuff her bra with salad. No girl is dumb or wasted enough to do that. So I did it. All guys have fantasies, and this is yours. Everyone will believe I did something; I'm nice. And I love you Kuro. I really do."

I was dumbfounded."Well, I love you too."

We kissed.

**_?'s P.O.V._**

After watching Dark Pit's video with Rosalina and the picnic, and I could NOT stop laughing. I'm here to give a tour to one of the new Assist Trophies; her name's Viridi. She a Goddess like Palutena, but instead ruling the skies, she rules nature. Her special attack is kind of like Chespin's, except it has a little more spread, power, and effectiveness. I love her for that. But...you can't tell anyone. I'll be teased for eternity! Anyways, I was showing her around the mansion and all the fighters.

"...yeah, so there are a lot of fighters here! Many characters go way back, such as Mario and Link, but there are also some new people, such as you already know, Lady Palutena and Dark Pit, so I'm sure you'll have a blast fighting them." I explain everything and she yawned really loudly. I sighed. That was the thing with Virdi; if you say one boring thing, she'll lose interest in the conversation entirely.

"OK, I can see you're getting pretty bored. Let's go then, there's a match going on, and I'm sure you'll recognize someone."

I grab her hand and led her to the kitchen, with her blushing and sputtering the whole time. We make on point to see Palutena against Sonic. They each both only have one stock left, so it's anyone's game.

Virdi cups her mouth. "Oh come on, Palutena! You're better than this! You can beat this mutant blue hedgehog thing!"

Apparently Viridi's words were helpful, because Palutena shot us a quick wink and when Sonic was charging up his Spin Dash and charged forward, she used the shield+dodge and moved out of the way, causing Sonic to fall down, and wasn't able to grab the ledge, declaring Palutena the winner. After the ending credits had finished, Palutena came to us and thanked us for support. She then noticed Viridi standing there. She began to rant,

"What the hell! Viridi, why are you here? And who's in charge of Skyworld?"

Viridi let out a breath. "OK, so I'm here as an Assist Trophy, and RELAX, I have one of your Centurions to take care of Skyworld."

Palutena loosened a little. "Okay. But also, why are you an Assist Trophy, and why are you with him-" she motioned to me, "I mean come on, you could have just asked me for a tour!"

"Well, you know how you received you Smash invitation in the mail? Yeah, that how I got in. But the best part is this; Master and Crazy Hand say that if I do really good that I could have my chance like Little Mac, and become a real Smasher!" Her eyes were filled with stars. "Oh, and him-" she stuck a thumb to me. "He was just the closest."

Palutena smiled and said she would talk more, but she was attending royal party with Zelda, Rosalina, Lucina, and Peach. Before she left, she addressed us as 'little lovebirds' which left us blushing and made her smile brightly.

"So, uh, where do you want to go now?" I tried to ask in the lest awkward way I could.

"Well, does this place have a hot spring?' She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Oh yeah, they totally do! Let's go!"

Viridi was walking too slow and I was way, way too excited, so I ended up picking her up and running to the hot spring room, which her face buried in my chest. The minute we got there, I put her down and ripped off everything besides my shorts/underwear. I made a giant cannonball soaking everywhere and unfortunately, everyone, including Viridi. For a minute I could have sworn I saw her staring at me, but when I looked at her directly she immediately turned away and had a slight blush.

"Great. Just great. I just wanted to visit, not experience! Now I have to change into my bathing suit!"

"Bathing suit? As in bikinis? With laces?"

She turned a dark pink. "N-No you idiot! Just a normal two-piece, alright! Nothing to h=get too excited about."

Viridi went to change in the changing room and came back out in five minutes. She was wearing a matching striped pink and white two-piece, and I couldn't help but stare.

She caught my gaze. "Stop looking at me in that way, pervert! Don't make me regret stepping into this hot spring with you."

Viridi went to the seat across me, and both of us we in bliss. We were engage in small talk and gossip, like who could take on who Luigi vs. Toon Link, or Zelda vs. Shulk. Suddenly, she moved from her seat across to me to the one right next to me. I could practically feel her breath on my neck, or maybe it was the steam. I asked her what she was doing, and she just said she wanted to adjust herself for a minute.

"Hey Viridi, can you passed my the remote to control the bubbles?"

"What, where?"

"Oh, never mind, I can reach it."

"Uh, no you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Just watch me then."

"Wait no!"

But it was too late. I stretched over too much, and ended up falling on Viridi, causing me to land on her. We tried to get out of the awkward position, but to no avail. I think something got caught. We stared at each other, faces barely away. We leaned closer. Closer. Closer. Until...we kissed. It lasted for a few seconds, but it was wonderful.

"Wow."

"Whoa."

"You know, I think that it may be your wings caught in the drainpipe."

"So I suppose we're stuck like this for a while."

"I suppose so."

The kiss kept getting longer, until it turned into a make-out session. Eventually, someone's going to find us, but we may just enjoy it as it last. A golden angel needs some loves.

_**Palutena's P.O.V.**_

Well, all of the couple completed their Acts of Love, so it's only Robin and I left to finish. Oh my Goddess I wonder what he'll get me; well whatever it is, it better be good. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulders. I turned around to see that it is no other than my adoring boyfriend, holding a bouquet and giving me an endearing grin.

"My lady." he addressed me in such a regal tone that I couldn't help but giggle. "I hope you are having a fabulous day. If you aren't, this will cheer you up. If you are, this **_still _**will cheer you up anyways. I was hoping if you would accompany me to the New Smashville amusement park. It's just been finished, and there's nothing more than to go to an amusement park with my girl."

My grimace mush have been really obvious, because he stopped smiling and slowly drooped the bouquet to the floor.

"What wrong?" I shook my hand and looked away. "Are you afraid of heights? Is that it? I mean, I don't really understand knowing you're a Goddess and you wouldn't be afraid of anything so silly, and that you live in Skyworld...but that's okay. We can just go on low rides like bumper cars! Won't be as fun though...but I'll make an exception. Anything for you."

I quickly replaced my frown with a fake, uneasy smile. To be honest, I obviously wasn't afraid of heights; I just wasn't in the mood to go to the amusement park. But I didn't want to upset Robin.

"No no no, I'm all good! Really, I'll even go with you!"

"Really?" His eyes were as big as saucers, filled with energy and hope. I couldn't say no to him. "Yes, I'll go."

He jumped in glee, than calmed down and gave handed me an envelope. When I opened it, the address and time was labeled. Before I could thank him, he was gone.

...I woke up the next morning with a food tray on nightstand with a green card next to it. I grab the card and it read: _Can't wait for the rides. you're the reason why this will be fun. Without you, everything would be a bore. Without you-_ Robin's neat cursive was switched with a shaky writing saying: **Without you, I wouldn't have anyone to have sex with! Also=**the writing just stopped there, with a bunch of scribbling. At the end Robin's cursive returned, delivering a final: _I love you._ Oh Marth. I showed Rosalina and she smiled as well. By 2:00 we had met up at the park and went on all of the rides, except for the merry-go-round, but only because Robin has some bizarre fear that the horses are going to come to live and take revenge. After consuming a mountain of popcorn, Robin took my hands.

"Palutena? Can I...ask you a question?" His eyes were wandering around, looking at every corner but on me.

I cooed with pleasure. "Oh Robin, ask me anything." Here it comes!

"Did you have fun?"

"...What?"

"I asked, did you have fun?"

I stood there speechless for a minute, until Robin yelled in my ear. I answered with a weak yes, and Robin's eyes lit up. He said he was feeling tired and offered me a ride home, but I declined. The second he left, I let out an enormous cry. Why won't he express his love for me? When I returned to the mansion I was bombarded with questions, referencing the amusement park. I asked them why they couldn't just ask Robin for details, and they said they did ask but her refused to tell anything. Instead of answering, I just walked away. For whatever reason Robin has for not telling them, I wouldn't tell them either.

"Master Hand!"

Master Hand was in his and Crazy's room, spinning a globe around like a little kid. When he saw me he quickly stop turning, and gave me the most serious face that a giant floating hand could manage.

"Ah, Lady Palutena. How are you- wait no, I'm sure you're fine. Anyways you've been at the Smash Mansion for like, a year? Man, I don't know."

"Oh, um yeah, I'm pretty good. Yeah, so the reason why I came here to speak to you day is to ask if I could-"

"Really? It's a delight to hear Smashers fitting in so fast!"

"Uh, er, yeah thanks. So anyways, I want to make a public announcement inviting people to a place."

Master Hand finally had given me a moment to speak. He stared at me for a bit. He answered with a small yes, than pointed to the loudspeaker. I turned it on, took a deep breath, and cleared my throat as much as I could. I proceeded to say:

_Hello fellow Smashers. It's you're friendly Goddess of Light, Palutena! Anyways, I have an important message to deliver. Listen if your name is called:_

_Link, Zelda, Mario, Peach, Pit, Viridi, Zero Suit Samus, Captain Falcon, Raven, Shulk, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Ike, Lucina, Rosalina, Dark Pit, and Handsome Robin- Robin. The following Smashers please report at my room. Palutena Out._

I put the mic down. Realizing I left out an important detail, I quickly pick it back up to say on more thing.

_Um, yeah, so just to point out, all requested Smashers please report to the fourth room in the third corridor on the second level (also known as me and Rosalina's room) around five. Now, Palutena Out._

This time, I walk to the kitchen and put 'reserved' signs on the doors. Just in case, I lock the door with my magic. I rub my hands together.

"Time to cook some love."

I finish cooking my surprise and make my may to my room. While entering, I see everyone, except for Pit and Viridi. After a quick search party, Peach found Pit and Viridi, with Pit's wings stuck to the drain while a bunch of weeds growing around them. On our way up, I tried to ask them what happened, but Viridi refused to talk while Pit said he would tell me later, this earning a slap in the head from the back of Viridi's palm, for reasons I still don't know why.

"OK guys, listen up! I've called all of you here to announce that I...made cupcakes!"

I pull out two dozen batches of cupcakes, and before Robin, Rosalina, and especially Pit could protest, I was able to quiet them with one big '**SHUSH**.' Pit tried to say something but before she could say anything, I cut her off.

"OK, so I know in the past I'm not the best cook-"

Dark Pit snorted. "Or now."

Lucina chimed in. "Or in the future!"

I gave them both an aggravated glare that sent them crawling to their seats. "Now before I was so RUDELY interrupted-" I shot daggers at the two from across the room, "I was saying that in the past I couldn't cook, and apparently, I still can't."

"Called it!" I couldn't see the person who said it but I knew who did it. I used my magic and flipped Dark Pit's chair, causing him to fall as well. Even then, he still replied with a shaky voice, "Worth it!"

I rolled my eyes and continued my story. "Yeah, so at first I tried cooking on my own. That lead to me burning down to Kitchen three times and having to get rid of the flames before anyway saw or smelled them."

"I knew I wasn't crazy when I told Link that I smelled smoke." Zelda remarked.

"So yeah, I give into using my magic to make these batches of cupcakes. But a thing about these cupcakes; because they were made by magic, each cupcakes has no flavor, but instead is your own favorite flavor when you bite it."

I grabbed two shining cupcakes and pulled Robin and moved myself out of the way of the cupcakes.

Robin had a megaphone in hand. "NOW GO FOR IT!"

Everyone began fighting for a cupcake. I tried to explain that I could make more afterwards, but no one was able to hear me over the chaos. To me, it was actually very astonishing. Two batches of simple cupcakes could make a group of (mostly) mature Smashers completely lose it. After a minute of staring, Robin gave me a confused look.

"Why did you _really _call all of us to your room? Did you need a distraction? Why did you use cupcakes as a distraction?"

Robin wouldn't stop spitting out questions so I put my finger over his lip and whispered one word in his ear.

"Grima."

It took just one word to completely grab Robin's attention. He began to sputter like crazy saying he didn't know who or what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes- he's a really bad liar. I told him that Chrom me the whole story and how Grima was still inside of him. He asked if I still loved him, and I told him I did. Then I slapped him, drawing some people to stop eating and watch us. Robin cried out in protest, and I simply slapped him again. But this time, really, really hard.

"Robin, listen to me. I slapped you because I'm not mad, sad, afraid, or disgusted, but instead I'm pretty disappointed. I mean come on, I'm your girlfriend! We're dating! We've been dating for a while now! We're supposed to tell each other everything; I even told you about the whole Chaos Kin incident, and you don't know HOW bad I felt for telling someone that. But I TRUSTED you, and you can't man up and tell me about Grima!? Don't you even trust me? Like, WHAT THE LITERAL HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

Everyone turned their attention away from the cupcakes to stare at me, including Robin. I was fuming. Robin tried to hold my hands but I moved them away.

"I'm so sorry. The only reason I didn't tell you is because I'm in love with you, and had the fear of you rejecting me. I made a vow that if I ever found a way to get rid of Grima I would tell you everything. I just didn't want to possibly lose you. I'm in love with you, and I'm so sorry.

I smiled. "It's okay. But really, I can help you. Remember that I'm the Goddess of Light, Robin. I can grant anyone light. And enough light can get rid of destroy darkness. Even the darkness that lay in any person. The darkness that lies in you. Robin. But to do so, I have to give you my blessing and you also have to ear this cupcake."

I handed him a cupcake, one of the very cupcakes I grabbed minutes ago. Robin analyzed the cupcake, couldn't find anything special, and then he asked why this cupcake in particular. I said it was not a special cupcake, but I just chose it just because.

Robin hesitantly placed the cupcake near his mouth. "OK, here goes!"

In a single bite, the cupcake was gone. Robin was looking around.

"Did it work? Is Grima gone? Can I-"

Robin stepped mid-sentence and looked at his hand. The Mark was gone. The Mark of Grima was gone. He was breathless. I tried moving him, but he wouldn't budge. In a swift motion, he gave me a quick peck on the lips and held me tight. I couldn't breathe at first, but leaned right back.

"Thank you! I love you. Thank you! I love you. Thank you! I love you."

Robin would stop saying this until I eventually pried him off of me. Everyone asked what I did, but I said it was confidential business. That shut them up fast. Robin gave me another quick peck on the lips before running out of the room, probably going to tell Chrom the great news. Out of nowhere, Rosalina appeared at my side.

"You know," Rosalina was eating the icing on a cupcake. "I'm not exactly what you did, but what it was, it really made Robin happy. You're a great girlfriend."

I thanked her.

For most of the day, I went around asking, "Hey, have you seen my boyfriend?", and held up a picture of him and me taking a selfie, but sadly, no one knew where he was. After a good hour of shouting, "Robin! You need to pleasure you girlfriend!", I finally found him sleeping in his room, curled up on his bed.

I silently snuck up behind him. "Oh look; little baby Robin is taking a nap. Aw, I'll bet that he's tired after running around the mansion telling everyone about him being free from Grima! Too bad! But wait-who did that for him? Who made that happen? Oh wait, that was me! His girlfriend! And apparently, he doesn't care enough to perform an Act of Love for his FUC- FREAKING GIRLFRIEND!"

I shouted the last part in his ear, and he woke up in a jolt of electricity. He looked around for a minute, than finally saw me. He leaned over to give me a hug but I move over, causing him to fall off of his bed. He asked me what was wrong, and I lightly explained how upset I was about him not doing anything for me for the Act of Love, doing my best not to explode. Out of nowhere I broke down and fell to my knees. Silent tears were flowing down face, but I wasn't crying. Robin used his hands to wipe the tears off my face but as he did so, I turned my face away so he wouldn't see my terrible face.

Robin pulled my face forward and was staring at me. "I love you. And it's not that I hat professing my love to you, but it's because I don't have to. I don't have to prove to anyone anything, because you know I love you. I know I love you. So, for the Acts of Love, I won't do anything. But to get everyone off our back's, I will bake you some cupcakes. Cupcakes that doesn't count as our love."

He stood up and helped me to my feet. When we opened the door all of our friends were there with an angry face and started yelling at Robin for not doing anything for the Act of Love. Before I could explain, Rosalina had stepped up and punched him in the face. I pulled her away, and started to explain. As soon as I was finished, everyone looked guilty, especially Rosalina. They then left in a hurried rush. This time, I was the one who helped Robin to his feet.

"I love you."

An hour later, Robin handed me a platter of cupcakes. No one there understood the gesture, but it didn't mater. I was so happy that I was tried to give Robin a boob hug, but I was tired running around all day and I was slouching. In a quick motion, I stole Samus' jet heels, shoved them on, and gave Robin the best boob hug possible.

"I still love you."


	9. Chapter 9: Matchup

**_Chapter 9: _****_Matchup_**

**_Palutena's P.O.V._**

I'm lounging on a beach towel, while gazing up slightly at the sun. Robin's here with me, and we're supposed to be enjoying the scenery, but I think Robin's enjoying looking at me more.

I tap him on the shoulder. "Hey, are there anymore events coming up?" It's been a few days since all of the Acts of Love had happened, and ever since then everyone's been acting lethargic, despite being in a fighting competition.

Robin appears thoughtful for a moment. "Well, the Smash Dance that occurs annually is coming close, but a lot of people don't like to attend. By the way, everyone has to go. But the main problem with it is that you aren't able to pick your own dates. Also, you have to stay with your partner for the entire dance or else there will be severe consequences.

I look down at the sand, than back at Robin. I grab his hand. "Well, as long as we get paired together, we have nothing to worry about. Right?"

Robin squeezes my hand. "Right."

* * *

"Turkey!"

"Ham!

"Turkey!"

"Ham!"

"TURKEY!"

"HAM!"

"Might I suggest a fruit salad?"

"NO!"

I seriously can't believe that Rosalina and Lucina are arguing about which type of sandwich is better. I personally like bologna, but I guess I don't get a say in this conversation.

Willow taps me on the shoulder while leaning on the counter, clearly as tired of the tedious argument as I am. "When do you think the partners will be posted for the dance?"

Before I can try to respond a loud voice cuts me off.

_Hello fellow Smashers. It's Master Hand, and I just wanted to say that I've posted the list of partners for the Smash Dance on the main doors. Have a good day._

I look at Willow expectantly. "There's your answer. Now let's go before there's a crowd!"

We sprint as fast as we can to the main doors and oddly, there's no on there. I scan over the list before gasping and covering my mouth. These couples are absurd!

_Palutena and Link_

_Pit and Rosalina_

_Lucina and Shulk_

_Captain Falcon and Wii Fit Trainer_

_Raven and Mario_

_Ike and Zero Suit Samus _

_Dark Pit and Viridi_

_Zelda and Robin_

My jaw drops. Those are only half of the couples. Who would do such an awful thing.

"Palutena! Palutena! Palutena!"

I whip around to see Robin frantically calling my name and running in a wild fashion. Oh boy. I show him the list and his jaw drops down, similar to mine. A crowd suddenly appears, and Robin and I lose sight of each other. I suddenly feel myself yanked and something being whispered in my ear. I smile and nod. I then spot Link standing around in disbelief, like everyone else. I walk over to Link and use my hand to caress his cheek. Everyone stops freaking out to look at us. Link looks **very **uncomfortable, while Zelda's looks like she's ready to commit a murder. And I can't see Robin.

I turn my attention back to Link and stare at him slyly. "Can't wait to see your moves."

I hear Zelda's growl. "Palutena. You have 3 seconds to run."

I snicker, and this enrages her even more. I glide while laughing while Zelda begins to chase me down.

* * *

_**Link's P.O.V. **_

As soon as Palutena and Zelda fade out of vision, everyone turns to face me, and I instantly freeze up. I had nothing to do with want everyone happened! Robin walks up towards and I pale. I forgot that they're dating. Before I can even react the lights go off and I'm knocked unconscious.

* * *

**_Rosalina's P.O.V._**

The lights go off and I can't see a thing. I hear many footsteps and loud noises all around me. I feel a body press against my own and my motherly instincts cause me to hold them even tighter. The lights come back on. Yet something feels off...

Lucina looks dumbfounded. "Wait, where are all the guys?"

The girls and I look at the empty space where the guys where just standing a few moments ago. Suddenly I feel puzzled. If all the guys had magically vanished and the girls were standing right next to me, than who was I holding so tightly. I slowly look down to see...a red-headed boy?!

Samus appears confused. "Wait, Roy? Is that really you?"

I'm confused. "Wait. Who is Roy?"

"The boy you're hugging."

Flustered, I quickly let go of Roy. "Where did you come from? Are you a new Smasher?"

Roy shakes his head. "Yes and no. I was an older Smasher from the previous installments, but I was cut out. But now I'm back here. And I guess that Master Hand hasn't announced anything." Roy sheepishly rubs his shoulder and looks up at me. "And, uh, sorry for grabbing on to you like that. You were just the closest person there."

Roy's voice suddenly becomes more husky and advances towards me. I sweat and unconsciously start to back up as Roy looks like he's about to pounce. "But I suppose that hugging you wasn't all that bad. In fact, we should do this more often. Maybe tonight. I'm not busy, and we can get to know each other and-"

"She has a boyfriend you man-whore! I see up you haven't changed since the last time we've met!" Peach looks beyond aggravated and slaps his arm, until a dark smile slithers upon her face. "As punishment, join us for girl talk!"

"Sorry Peach but I really don't want to go. I'll ruin the mood and I wouldn't know what to say and-"

"Just kidding. You don't actually have a choice. Samus, grab his arms! Willow, handle his legs!"

Samus and Willow follow Peach's commands and carry the unwilling Roy to her room. When we get to Peach's room we all sit in a circle and lock the door so Roy can't escape.

I look around and shrug. "We've kidnapped Roy, but what can we do now?"

Raven shares her idea. "I propose that we kill time by complaining about the partners of the Smash dance! And I guess I'll go first!"

Everyone murmurs in agreement. "Alright!

Raven grabs a hairbrush off of Peach's dresser and uses it like a microphone. "K. So, I got paired with Mario, and I'm not exactly sure if I'm supposed to be this weirded out. I get it, he's Nintendo's superstar, but all he has going for him is his title! I mean, he's short and fat, has a gross-ass mustache, is an actual plumber, and did I mention he's as boring as watching paint dry! One time I tried to start a conversation with him; never do it. He will ask you to feel his gross. Ass. Mustache!"

We all die of laughter until we remember that his girlfriend is in the same room as us, but to our surprise, she's laughing at even more than us! We all stare at her in disbelief as she keeps giggling. Finally she stops. She stares at us. We stare back. Raven thrusts the hairbrush into Peach's small hands.

Peach huffs and some of her blown hair comes back to hit her in the face. "You want me to talk? Fine, I'll talk! But first I still get to rant about my date too!"

Lucina pipes in. "But we all saw you were one of the few lucky Smashers who wasn't paired with anyone and had permission to go by themselves!"

Peach huffs again, her face red because of anger or embarrassment. "Well, I don't really care! I'm not going to be the one loser by herself! I'll go to the dance with...uh...Roy!"

"ROY?"

"ROY!"

"ROY?"

"ROY!"

"ROY?"

"ROY!"

"Roy?! Wait, ME?!"

"That's what I said, don't make me have to say it twice."

The hairbrush is swiped by Samus. "Look. I know we're all dying to hear more about Peach's love life, but that's gonna take too long. So, let's try to go through everyone's awful dates. I'll go now."

Samus clears her throat. "So. I got paired up with Ike, and I can't really say that I'm shocked. Even way back into the early days of Brawl everyone always thought he and I would make the best couple. Even Ike wanted to give it a shot. But I was never ever interested, and once Captain and I starting dating, everyone pretty much gave up hope. P.S., he also always smells like meat!"

Everyone started dying and laughing until Lucina frowned indignantly. "Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!"

I pat Lucina on the head. "Oh Lucy. It's just for fun. Don't take any of this to the heart."

Lucina keeps frowning until a little smile creeps upon her face. "Well OK. And you're right Samus- he really does smell like meat! And hey, I guess I'll go next."

Samus gently passes the brush to Lucina. She nervously looks at Raven before she speaks, as if she needs permission. She takes a deep breath.

"Alright. Shulk is a great guy, and he's one of the few people in this Mansion who I can really relate to. We were both announced around the same time, we both have swords, we both care about protecting the future...But the problem is that he's just SO annoying sometimes! He complains about having no playable characters from his franchise, he always hogs the remote and that dumb catchphrase: I'm really feeling it! Feeling what! What exactly are you feeling!? Ah, I'm so sorry Raven!"

Raven chuckles. "There's nothing to be sorry about! Everything you said is true. Sometimes I feel like he cares more about his dumb catchphrases then about me!"

Raven's eyes averted to the ground and a small brush crept on her face. "But he does make up for it- especially in bed."

We all stare in silence while Raven begins to mumble things to herself. I clap my hands. "Alright who's next? I choose...Willow!"

Willow shows no apparent sign of emotion. "OK. You know, if I can really be honest right now, Captain Falcon isn't really as bad as you would think. Like, if Mac and I weren't dating right now, I would totally date him."

Samus looks at Willow uncertainly. "I can tell you're lying about how you feel since you don't want to hurt my feelings. By all means say whatever you want."

Willow chuckles nervously. "O-Oh alright then. Pardon me for what I am about to say. Captain Falcon is a dick. I hate him so much. I want him to die, but you're dating him, Samus, so I guess I just want him to be hurt very badly. I hate that man. OK, I'm done."

"I never could've guessed that."

I look around the room. "Who said that?" The small voice reappeared. "Me, of course." I squinted my eyes. "And who is this 'me'?" "Uh, 'me' as in Viridi."

"Viridi?"

Viridi suddenly appears on a beanbag. That's my name, don't wear it out. "Peach tries to gather composure and address the situation. "What are you doing here Viridi? Not like we don't want you here, but you literally just popped out of nowhere."

Viridi waves off Peach's uncertainty. "Oh, I'm not staying. I'm simply her since I overheard you guys discussing dates. So, I'm just going to complain and leave. Is that alright with you, princess?"

I could tell from Peach's small frown that she didn't appreciate the tone in Viridi's voice. So I spoke up before Peach did something she would regret. "Sure Viridi! Say what you want. I'm all ears."

Viridi's smirk broadens. "Let's start this off. Dark Pit is the worst. The absolute worst. Like yeah, he was on my side to help me but that was only because it also benefited him! Besides that, he's always so rude and snarky and doesn't care about anyone. But the worst part is that he always has to put someone down, and usually that someone is my Pit! Oh, he just makes me so mad! I wish he would just disappear."

And with that, Viridi literally disappears out of sight. Peach notices my steaming face and scoots over to console me. "Are you okay? If looks could kill, the floor would be dead!"

I shake my head. "No, no. I'm fine. It's just that when she was insulting Dark Pit I got pretty annoyed, but I think the reason is that we're not really friends. Like for the rest of us, it doesn't matter. But since I don't really know her, it's like a random person insulting your boyfriend."

Peach throws her arms around me and engulfs me in a hug. "Oh, we're here for you honey! Why don't you complain about your date?"

I shrug. "OK. Pit is such a nice person. He always has a good attitude and always tries to help. The main problem is that he's just so pestering. Like on a bad day, the last thing you want to hear is how good floor ice cream is. He's not a bad person, but he just wears me out too fast."

Everyone nods their heads and agrees.

Palutena bursts through door, panting and trying to catch her breath. "Has Zelda (huff) stopped by here to (puff) search for me?"

Everyone shakes their heads no. Palutena sighs. "Good." She closes the door behind her and collapses on a nearby beanbag.

Raven taps Palutena's limp body with a finger. "Uh, before you die, can you tell us why you flirted with Link? Everyone already knows you love my brother."

Palutena gives us a sheepish smile. "I only did that because someone dared me to."

That catches my attention. "Who?"

Palutena's replaces her sheepish smile with an apologetic one. "Sorry. I really can't remember. But I know that it was a guy."

Huh, that's weird. Why would one of the guys want something like this to happen. I guess I'll need more time to figure out this mystery. However, Samus' loud voice causes me to lose my train of thoughts.

"So," Samus begins, "Since you're here, why don't you complain about your date? That's what we've been doing."

Palutena smiles. "Sure. I remember when I first met Link. It was actually the day I met Robin. I was going to the bathroom, and the door was closed. I knocked a couple of times so see if anyone was there, but no one answered. I opened the door to see Link about to pull down his pants. He was about to until I let a scream. He turned around and we stared at each other in disbelief. He pulled up his pants and tried to run out but knocked into the tub and nearly fell out of the window. I rushed over to the window and grabbed one of his hands. Right before I could pull him up he happened to sneeze, causing me to lose my grip. We both fell, and ended up falling on me. Ever since then I've labeled him as a Level 8 on a Danger Level."

We all break into a fit of laughter.

Just then we heard rapid footsteps leading to our room.

Palutena's eyes widen as she leaps up and paces around the room. "Oh crap Zelda's coming! Catch ya later!"

Palutena warps out of sight. Zelda comes in nearly a second after Palutena disappears. "Has Palutena come in here yet? I swear to God, I know she was here!"

Some of avoid direct eye contract while the rest of us look at the ground. Everyone answers no. Zelda scowls. She plops down on a beanbag and lets out a sigh. She looks at us. "So what have you guys been doing anyway?"

"Oh, we've just been discussing the people we've been paired up with. Since you're here, why don't you give it a go?" Samus offers.

Zelda shifts her eyes back and forth and rocks the bean bag before answering. "Well, I guess it can't hurt. I guess the best way to describe Robin would be an adorable little nerd. He kind of reminds me of the little brother I never wanted. In a way, he's kind of like Pit, only...smart. No offense. But sometimes he's so practical all the time that he's aggravating to be around. Eh, I could of gotten someone worst. Not too shabby."

Raven chuckles. "I hear ya loud and clear."

Zelda finishes her rant and leaps from the beanbag. "Oh my god, I've almost forgotten about Palutena! That bitch! But I'm not really mad at her; I know she wouldn't do this on her own. I'm going to get to the bottom of this mystery."

And with that, Zelda runs out of the room. I sigh and shake my head. "Well that happened. But do you ever get the feeling that you're forgetting something?"

Willow snapped her fingers. "That's it! Peach has to tell us what's going on between her and Mario!"

Peach shoots tiny daggers at Willow and I before motioning us to move in closer. We all comply, eager to hear, even Roy. Peach gets up to close the door before sitting down and making sure no one else is listening. She begins to whisper.

"Alright. Truth be told, me and Mario have...broken up.

"WHAT!?"

Everyone yells in unison. "But you guys were the power couple!" Raven starts to sputter. "You guys are what encouraged me to start dating Shulk!"

Samus pipes in. "Yeah, you two have been together since Brawl!"

"And inseparable since!" Lucina finishes.

Peach just shrugs. "Well, sometimes couples break up, and we just have to accept it. "

I point out an important fact. "But will he still come to save you when you get kidnapped by Bowser?"

Peach snorts. "Of course he will! Mario's whole income relies on saving me! Do you really expect that working as a plumber makes you that rich?"

Willow looks dumbstruck. "Oh, so I guess that's why Mario's always so eager to go on an adventure: to get those sweet, sweet golden coins!"

Peach laughs again. "Yeah, yeah. He just won't be getting his "cake" after he saves me."

My eyes widen in astonishment. "So wait. All this time "cake" was actually...I thought that was just a joke!"

Peach gives me a knowing smirk and I shiver in disgust. Something else pops into my mind. "Wait, when did you guys break up anyway?"

"It was the day after the Acts of Love. We met up and we both that we wanted to break up nearly at the same time. But I said it a second faster, so technically I broke up with him. Anyways it was mutual, so no one had any hurt feelings. Now we can move on to new people."

I ask another question. "So why did you decide to go to the Dance with Roy?"

This time Peach hesitates before answering. "Oh, well, I didn't want to go alone. And when Roy appeared, I just decided to take him with me. Nothing more then that. Yeah. Ha ha." Peach's face turns a little red but only Samus and I notice.

Lucina is oblivious to Peach's blushing as she keeps talking. "So we know everything. What do we do now?"

A dark smile slithers on Peach's face. "Why don't we give Roy-our-Boy a little makeover, hm? It'll fit fine as a punishment."

Roy's face considerably pales as hears this statement. "Wait, wait I thought coming here was my punishment." Willow starts to pull out a mirror. "Y-You guys won't really do that to me, right?" Raven yanks out a hairbrush. "Please?" Peach reveals her make-up bag.

"AHH!"

* * *

_**Link's P.O.V.**_

I wake up, confused and unaware. What the hell happened? I look at my surroundings and realize where I've been taken: the boxing ring!

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up. Yo guys, he's finally awake!"

Confusion spreads through my mind. "Wait, Pit, is that you?"

Pit answers me. "Yeah it is!" He continues to smile at me.

I look at him expectantly, waiting him to say more. When he doesn't respond I look at the other guys around me. Marth finally says something.

"Well, when the lights went off the guys and I had already decided to go here. We chose this place since Little Mac is in the ring fighting now and we're going to tell him who he's paired with. We had to bring you since you were frozen from the incident."

I rub my chin. "Alright, that makes since. But why did you have to knock me unconscious?"

Marth shrugs. "Besides we felt like it. And let's do what we came here to do, which is..."

"COMPLAIN ABOUT OUR DATES!" All of the other guys excluding me shout this.

"Love the enthusiasm! But who wants to go first?" He is greeted with silence. "No one? That's fine I'll just go." He looks around and finds a microphone on the floor.

Marth clears his throat and speaks into the mic. "Yo yo yo, what do you know? Oh wait! I'm one of the lucky Smashers who wasn't paired with anyone, so I have no one to talk shit about!"

Marth drops the mic to add to the mood.

Pit hurriedly picks the mic on the floor and sticks his tongue out at Marth. "No need to be rude, dude! So I paired up with Rosalina, and I can't think of anyone better to be paired with! She's Pittoo's girlfriend, and she helps keep him in line, which makes everyone happy. Also, I want to know how amazing of a person she is to make Pittoo smile once a day! And-"

Pit finally notices the hard glare Dark Pit is giving him. Pit stops talking and hands the mic to Dark Pit. Dark Pit snatches the mic from him and lets out an audible growl.

"Why are you so lame, Pitstain? Anyway, let's just get this over with." " Dark Pit turns to face Pit to say this. "I don't like Viridi."

Pit clasps a hand over his heart and lets out a gasp. "How dare you say that! Viridi is an angel- Goddess!"

Dark Pit shoots back quickly. "Well, I can definitely agree that she's a total** witch**!"

Pit stumbles with words. "Well, uh...um...let's see..."

Dark Pit taunts him. "At least my girlfriend isn't a brat! She has the body of an 10-year old! How can you be attracted to that body, you pervert!"

This sets Pit off. "WELL AT LEAST MY GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SHE CAN BE MY MOM!"

As soon as Pit says that he doesn't speak anymore. He turns around and sprints as fast as he can, with Dark Pit dangerously closing the gap.

Shulk lets out a stifled chuckle. "Well that was a thing. How about we try not to have any more of that." He bends to pick up the mic.

"From what I'm about to say, I hope that I live to see the next day. Lucina is a wonderful person. She's a great listener and can relate to me so much more then other people. The only issue I have with her is that she's really clumsy. Every time I hand her something to hold she ends dropping it and apologizing, and I can never stay mad at her. I just can't trust her with valuable things."

Shulk wraps up his rant. "Now, I choose...you!" Shulk's finger lands on Captain Falcon.

Falcon gladly takes the mic from Shulk and leaps out of his chair. "Falcon yes! I'm the best and I'll beat the rest! So, to be frank, Willow is a bitch. I hate her so much. I want her to die, but since Mac's dating her, I guess I just want her to be hurt very badly. I hate that woman. She knows what she did last year. OK, I'm done."

Ike is the first to speak up. "Wow, what the hell did Willow do to get on your bad side?"

Captain Falcon shakes his head strongly. "That's a story for another time. But since you're ready to talk, why don't you take the mic?"

Ike shrugs. "Why not."

"Ahem. I'm too cool to follow the rules. Samus and I have always been pretty close, so this won't be anything wrong. Like I said, we're pretty tight, so I expect the dance to be okay."

Captain starts to mutter. "Yeah, like you really know what Samus thinks of a meathead like you."

It seems that Ike didn't hear Falcon's mutter, or just chose to ignore him. He passes the mic to me.

Before I can speak I can feel Robin beginning to glare at me. He can't get mad at me for his girlfriend flirting with me!

I move the mic to my mouth. "I'm ready to go and I won't let go!" So-"

I cut myself off to turn around and see that Robin's glare intensified and he says, "Stop while you're ahead."

I glare back. "Palutena-"

"Stop."

"Is-"

"Stop."

"Just-"

"Stop."

"...Perfectly WEIRD! I just don't know how you can date Palutena, man! It's just too stressful!"

Robin instantly snaps back and snatches the mic from me. "I guess it's up to me to achieve victory. Oh, and dating Zelda **isn't** stressful?"

I struggle finding the right words before snatching the mic back. "Well, she's a very demanding princess, true, but you've got it way worse! You're dating a freaking goddess!"

Robin looks dumbfounded. "True...I am always afraid that she'll kill one day. And she does always use her magic to manipulate me. But...I think Zelda's linked to Hylia of something...So basically...You're dating three Goddesses wrapped into one!"

My face pales. _Oh shit he's right. _"W-Well at least my girlfriend doesn't flirt with other guys.!" Uh-oh, I think I just crossed the line. I face-palm myself. I can't believe I just pulled a Pit!

And with that, I run out of the room with Robin chasing me, but not before dropping the mic on the ground behind me. While running from Robin I feel my body slow down after being hit from Robin's Thunder. I feel myself being picked up. Moments later I'm still shaking as the blurry surroundings become more familiar to me. We're back in the arena, and I'm being dropped in an empty row of chairs. I keep my face behind in the seats as I continue to listen.

I hear the mic being picked up and thrown to someone. Apparently that someone is Mac since I hear his voice.

"Man, what the hell happened when I was gone? Geez, Falcon looks a little pissed, Ike looks hungry, Shulk seems content, Dark Pit and Pit and gone, Robin looks very angry, Marth seems like he's being an ass again and what happened to this guy?" I'm pretty sure he's pointing at me.

"You left me out."

A familiar voice rings put out nowhere until Marth screams out, "Mario! How long have you been here?"

Mario shrugs. "Since we started this. I'm just a pretty quiet guy. You know, we've been waiting for you to finish fighting. Why don't you complain about your date?"

Mac sighs. "I guess it's time to put my skills up to the test. But you guys all got lucky- at least you're stuck all night with a **human** girl! That's right- I got paired with Wendy! And from the looks of it, looks like she has a crush on me!"

Ike pipes in. "But doesn't she know that you and Willow are dating?"

Mac nods his head. "Yeah. I keep telling her and telling her that I have a girlfriend, but she doesn't listen. So looks like I'm going to spend the night with a humanoid creature hitting on me mercifully."

Mario takes the mic from Mac. "Oh, that sucks. But hey it's my turn."

"Time for the star to make his mark. This might sound a little far-fetched- hear me out now- but I'm pretty sure that Raven is a huge fan of mine. Sure, she seems normal and whatnot, but every time we talk she can't even look me straight in the eye. Plus, I think she digs my mustache. Grow a mustache, guys. The ladies seem to love it. Well, almost all of the ladies..."

Shulk holds an amused grin. "I'll be sure to grow one. But what do you mean by 'almost all of the ladies'?"

Mario lets out a depressed sigh. "Peach and I...broke up. We're over."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone yells in unison. "But you guys were the power couple!" Ike spews. "You guys are what encouraged me to start dating Lucina!"

Captain Falcon chimes in. "Yeah, you two have been together since Brawl!"

"And inseparable since!" Marth concludes.

Mario sighs again. "I thought all of those things too, but I guess Peach was just bored of me. "

I point out an important fact, surprising the others that I was conscious. "But will you still go to save her when she gets kidnapped by Bowser?"

Mario lets out a stifled laugh. "Of course I will! My whole income relies on saving Peach! Do you really expect that working as a plumber makes me that rich?"

Robin looks dumbstruck. "Oh, so I guess that's why you're always so eager to go on an adventure: to get those sweet, sweet golden coins!"

Mario sighs again. "Yeah, yeah. I just won't be getting her "cake" after I save her."

My eyes widen in astonishment. "So wait. All this time "cake" was actually...I thought that was just a joke!"

Mario gives me a knowing smirk and I shiver in disgust. Something else pops into my mind. "Wait, when did you guys break up anyway?"

"It was the day after the Acts of Love. We met up and we both that we wanted to break up nearly at the same time. Honestly, I loved her and didn't want to breakup with her. But I could tell that was what she was going to say, so I said it to. But she said it a second faster, so technically she dumped me. Anyways it was mutual (or so she thinks), so no one had any hurt feelings. Now she can move on to new people, and I can cry at home."

My mind takes a minute to process all of this. Poor Mario. He has to be the one in the couple who pretends they don't care that they've broken up. A question crosses my mind. "Uh, Robin? Can I ask a question and can you answer it without hurting me?"

"I guess."

"Why do you think Palutena flirted with me?"

"Oh I can answer that."

We turn to see Dark Pit dragging Pit's limp body. He continues to speak. "I did that. I dared her to do that."

"What! Why?" Ike exclaims.

Dark Pit shrugs. "Because I wanted to see what would happen. And because she always does dares."

I'm at the point where I want to seriously hurt him. "But now we have my girlfriend trying to kill his girlfriend and he just tried to kill me!"

Robin steps in. "Oh, but I'm not really that mad."

This time Dark Pit and I begin to stare at Robin. Robin starts to explain. "I mean, I knew about all this. After Dark Pit dared Palutena to flirt with Link Palutena was able to find me and tell me so I wouldn't get jealous. Also she knows it was you; Goddess, remember? I just went along with it."

Wow.

* * *

_**Zelda's P.O.V.**_

OK. I've been chasing Palutena for a good half hour now, and so far she's succeeded in not getting caught. She is good, I will admit that, but I will not be thwarted so easily! After taking some time to think, I've planned out where she'll go next, which is right under this hallway. And that's why I'm currently hiding on the ceiling like Spiderman.

_5 minutes later..._

Alas! She's finally coming this way! She's running...no skipping...no now she's walking: this is the moment I've been waiting for! Alright, ready or not, here I come!

I let go of the ceiling and land on Palutena. She screams and tries to swing me off but I hold on like there's no tomorrow. She runs around until we end up in the bathroom. Palutena keeps spiraling out of control until she falls out of the bathroom window! I grab her arm but I hesitate to pull her up. Palutena notices this.

She starts to scream at me. "Why aren't you pulling me up!"

I stutter. "B-Because y-you flirted with my boyfriend in front of everyone!"

She gives me a crazy look. "That's still not a good enough to let me fall! And besides, it was only a dare; I'll explain if you PULL ME UP!"

I listen to her and start to pull her up. With one final pull, she climbs up and dusts herself off. "Glad to see you came to your senses."

Palutena fills me in on the whole story. When she finishes, I can't help sigh and giggle; this is such something she would do.

I wrap one arm around her shoulder. "Now let's go back to the girls before they think I've killed you."

"Good idea."

* * *

_**Palutena's P.O.V.**_

The time has finally come. This may or may not end up being one of my best or worst nights' in the Smash mansion. Everyone is supposed to meet up with their partner before the Dance, and the Hands won't open the doors until everyone is here. I don't want to be here any longer then I need to be. Most people have arrived but quite a few are still waiting for their partners, including me. Link still hasn't shown up yet. Funny, I thought we girls take forever to get ready.

"Why, don't you look nice this evening?"

I recognize my boyfriend's voice instantly. I look down at my modest blue dress that stops above my knees before looking at the nice beige shirt and pants he has on.

"And you look more handsome then usual."

Robin looks around me before asking, "Has Link not arrived yet?"

I shake my head no. "And I'm going to guess that Zelda also isn't here?"

Robin smirks at me. "Right as always."

I beam up at him. "So what do you want to do now?"

"We could kiss."

"Sounds good to me."

Robin snakes his arms around me as he plants one on my lips. I chuckle against his soft lips as I run my hands through his hair. Robin moves his lips from mine and starts to leave little trails on my neck. He keeps kissing my neck until he hits my soft spot and I instantly shiver. He must feel my body shiver since he doesn't leave that spot and starts to be more aggressive by biting me. Robin finally stops biting me, leaving me disappointed and hungry for more.

"~Robin~..."

Robin shushes me by kissing me once more. "Not now. You and I can have more fun in our bedroom later. But we're out in public, so no making a big scene. Got it?"

I gaze down, not wanting to look him straight in the eye. "Got it." I've got to learn how to control myself better when I'm around him.

He chuckles at my pout. "Good. Now I must leave, since I see Zelda, but I hope to see you later. Later honey."

Robin kisses me one last time before stalking off in a direction where Zelda supposedly is. My eyes wander around, hoping I spot Link and in general hoping everyone shows up so I can get this night over with. A part of me wants the night to be quicker then usual just to I can met up with my man at night. Suddenly my eyesight is blocked by two warm hands.

"Guess who."

"Um, I know it's you Link."

"Damn."

Link removes his hands from my eyes and turns to look down at me. My eyes widens as I realizes something. "Wait...why am I looking up at you? I've always been taller then you?"

Link thinks for a minute. "Maybe you were never really taller then me since you're always wearing heels and today you're wearing flats. Plus I'm only a little taller then you."

I try to take in all he's saying. "That makes since. And that would also explain why I leaned up to kiss Robin! But wait, what does this mean for Rosalina? I mean, she always wears heels and she told me she was wearing flats tonight."

We both look over to the middle of the room to see Rosalina holding a conversation with Pit. We notice both Ganondorf and Bowser happen to pass besides her for her only to slightly look down before continuing her conversation.

Link turns back to me. "I guess that since Rosalina's already so tall that even when she's not wearing heels she's still the tallest character. Hm, can't say that I'm not really surprised."

Before I can add any a voice cuts me off. I look over to see Master Hand floating in midair.

"Alright Smashers. Everyone is here, and everyone has been accounted for. Now we can-"

"Oh, but how could you start a party without me?" A voice rings out from nowhere. I growl. Everyone looks around but can't seem to find where the voice is coming from. The voice continues on. "Or shall I say, _us_?"

The mansion doors burst up, revealing seven new characters, with a red-headed boy inching in, making eight.

Link and I look at each other before saying in unison, "What the hell?"

* * *

I shift my body so I'm facing Link once more. "Alright tell me everything you know about these people."

Link shrugs. "I'll try, but there a couple I don't recognize." Link clears his throat.

"Okay. Mewtwo is a Pokemon, a psychic one since. Mewtwo was here in Melee but didn't make the cut here. But I guess they've decided to add him back in. Lucas is like Mewtwo, who was in Melee but just came back. He comes from Ness' universe. Heh, nice to see Roy back. Again: originally in Melee, just got back. Roy is from the Fire Emblem universe. And the other four are completely new"

I nod my head. "Yeah, I recognize Mewtwo when I was chosen to participate in his trailer. Me and Zelda tried to double team him but we failed. Plus, he used his Final Smash against my Robin, so I've got a little beef with him. Lucas is just another little cutie, but in here I've learned not to underestimate people. And Roy; I learned a little bit about him this afternoon."

I glance towards the remaining four. "Since you don't know them, I can just do the last four. I recognize all of them easily."

"Ryu. Don't you remember him kicking your ass in his trailer? But yeah, he's the main representative of Street Fighters. He's a little similar to Little Mac, except he can kick, jump, and use special powers."

Link scowls at me. I look over the blonde boy who catches me staring. He gives me a tiny smile and I give a huge grin. I hear Link behind me starting to talk.

"That blonde guy, over there," the blonde stops smiling at me and starts to smirk at Link. "I hate him so much. The reason being since we had a death battle and I won."

I'm confused. "Wait, but you won. What does he have that you don't?"

Link sighs. "Everything. I know, I won, but it's kind of hard to enjoy victory when everyone's claiming that I should've lost. Plus, in his trailer, they had to have me fight him. They knew exactly what they were doing, while adding a scene with him and Zelda. And Cloud's probably going to wipe the floor with me when we fight since he's probably been training. And not to mention the poster. I mean, I know my sword is small but it's not _that _small!"

I give Link a pitiful smile. "Link, you need to relax. If you believe in yourself, you will have the power to beat Cloud. Don't listen to what other people say, just listen to yourself. Remember, you're the one dating Zelda. ...and I hate to say it but yeah, his sword is _way _bigger then yours. Sorry."

Link frowns at the last part but smiles at what I said.

"Good to see you smiling again. Alright next up on the roster is Corrin. He's part dragon, if you can believe it. He's, in a way, kind of like Robin since he is the main character of the new game in the Fire Emblem franchise. Like Robin, the character can be either female or male, which is why we see two of them. And last but not least...oh no not this bitch."

Link looks around. "Who?"

I grimace. "The last character standing, Link. Ugh...Bayonetta."

It seems like Bayonetta hears her name because she pops her head up and stares directly at me. I avoid her gaze and begin to tell Link why I hate her so much.

"This might not make so much sense to you but just hear me out. Bayonetta is an Umbra Witch, meaning she is not a normal human. She has abnormal powers and has made deals with demons. I won't go in to deep but my main problem with her besides her being evil and dark is that she hunts and kills angels. She uses the angels as sacrifices to the demons in hell so she won't die instead. She also fights Goddesses and Gods. And in the trailer...I'm just really pissed. I've got to keep my eyes on that bitch."

Link's expression is unreadable. "Wow. Now the feud between Cloud and I seems so unimportant. But Palutena, you need to follow your own words. The same you just gave me. Believe in yourself, and don't let anyone bring you down. Also kick her ass."

I smile and thank him softly. Link chuckles and pats my head.

Master Hand grabs everyone's attention by clapping himself. "Okay! I didn't know that you eight would be arriving today but the more the merrier! There is a dance about to happen, and since you didn't know about it you don't have to change into formal wear. However, the thing about this dance is that the rest of the Smashers have been paired up with someone else and has to stay with that person throughout the night. I invite you all to participate, but it's quite alright if you wish to spend this evening alone."

Mewtwo, Lucas, and Ryu all back up, meaning they're going alone. Roy looks down at his feet as he walks slowly over until he stops and stands next to Peach. Peach beams and Mario's face makes a twisted expression. Cloud and the female Corrin (let's call her Kamui) smile nervously at each other before moving closer to each other and link arms. Corrin tries to back up as well but can't since Bayonetta reaches out and pulls his arm towards. Kamui looks worried for her brother before focusing back on her own partner.

Master Hand begins to speak again. "Well, since that's all wrapped up, I suppose we can open the doors for dance. But before I do, does anyone one have anything they need to share?"

Silence fills the room. Taking that as a no, Master Hand slowly opens the door and people start to rush in. I grab Link by the arm before we're separated in the sea of Smashers. It's finally time.

* * *

I didn't know exactly what I was expecting, but I did not expect this. Once everyone is inside no one knows exactly what to do, and the air is filled with an uncomfortable silence. Even Link and I, who were just chatting like normal, can't help but stare awkwardly. Another ten minutes of silence passes by and I start to get annoyed. If I'm forced to be here for three hours then I'm definitely not going to spend it like this!

Grumbling, I begin to drag Link to the dance floor, ignoring his protests. Link puts both feet on the floor so he doesn't move, and I can't pull him. I frown as he smiles, thinking he's won. Hell no. I let go of Link's arms only to move up to him and I start to carry him. I'm sure he wasn't expecting this so he doesn't move. When we finally make our way on the dance floor I realize I have no idea what I'm doing. A spotlight is put on us. I look at some of the faces of the crowd, but I stop when I see Robin and Zelda's.

Robin begins to whisper-yell at me. "What are you doing?"

I whisper-yell back. "I don't really know! I was supposed to start dancing and I brought Link 'cuz he's my partner but what type of dance do I do? I can't grind in front of kids! Help me!"

Zelda thinks for a minute. "OK I've got an idea. Maybe since you're holding Link up in the air you can act like on of those flamingo dancers?"

I thank her for the idea and get make into the spotlight. Link looks down at me and asks me what I'm doing. I only smile at him as I begin to spin him around in the air. He screams but my loud laughs overvoice him. I stop as my hands gets tired. I toss Link in the air and I hear a bunch of gasps fill the room. It seems like everything is going in slow motion, because it feels like forever until I catch him. I lower the trembling Link to the floor, grab his hand, and force him to bow with me.

I grab Robin's hand and he grabs Zelda and the three of us dance, with Link still traumatized. This action leads to other Smashers grabbing their partners and dancing and before you know it the whole dance floor is packed.

I have to yell to Zelda since the whole place is buzzing with noise. "I'm gonna take Link back and find somewhere for us to sit"

Zelda nods. "That sounds for the best. But try not to break my boyfriend! I need him for sex!"

I shake my head and roll my eyes. I comply and throw Link on my shoulder before searching for a place to sit. It doesn't take long with everybody on the dance floor to find us good seats. I gently place Link down in a chair and I sit in the chair next to him. Link groans and I pat him on the back.

I smile sheepishly. "Sorry about spinning you in the air. And throwing you and the air. And catching you at the last minute. And forcing you dance in the first place. I just wanted the place to get pumping, and no one stepped up to dance."

Link waves off my worries. "Don't worry. I'm not really mad. I'm more just scared and I wish you would've told me before. So what do you wanna do now?"

"How about you go and get me some punch?"

Link laughs. "I would absolutely love to, but we have to go everywhere together. Partners have to stick together."

"Everywhere?"

"Everywhere."

"Even when one of us have to take a piss? I didn't think I would have to almost see your junk for a second time."

Link blushes as he gets up to get me some punch. I smirk. A few moments later Link returns with with blue cups and still looks a little flustered. He hands me a cup as he sits down. I sip a little bit of my punch. Good.

Link glances at me. "So what do we do now?" He takes a sip of his punch.

I give him a wicked smile. "We could dance."

Link's face immediately pales and I let out a stifled laugh. "Uh, maybe later. My body hasn't recovered from that experience."

I look at him, still smiling. "So what do you want to do then?"

Link awkwardly puts one of his arms behind his back. "I though maybe we can just...talk."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Really? You, out of all people, want to talk?"

Link avoids eye contact. "Yeah..." He begins to mumble.

I give him a reassuring smile. "Well that's alright. Let's talk about...you and Zelda!"

Link groans. "Of course."

"Throughout all of the re-carnations Zelda and I have always been close. Until one day, we just started dating and we've been together ever since. Fun fact: In Melee, I actually liked Samus while Zelda dated Marth."

I gasp. "Really? I never would've guessed. Also, since Mario and Peach broke up you guys are unofficially the power couple of Smash. Also, I didn't know Samus was playable outside her suit during Melee?"

Link shakes his head, "Yeah she wasn't playable at the time but she was still able to roam the halls without her power suit on."

"Interesting."

Link and I spend must of our time chatting and gossiping, and a thought crosses through my mind. _Link is one of the few male characters in this game who I can actually stand or not having to slap them for staring at my chest (_Wario and Marth). Before I realize it, two hours have passed!

I shake Link by the shoulders. "Link! I just realized something! It's already been two hours. One more until we're out of this hell-hole!"

Link smiles at me. "That's great! And...are you tired?"

We walk over to the punch bowl so I can see my tired reddish eyes.

I lie. "No."

Link gives me a doubtful look.

I cave in. "Maybe. But only 'cause this party's so damn boring!"

Link raises an eyebrow. "So talking to me is so damn boring?"

I flush. "Stop teasing me. You know what I mean. I just wanna go to sleep."

Link gives me a sad smile. "Sorry, but we've still got another hour to kill. What do you wanna do?"

My eyes light up. "Dance."

Before Link can object I cut him off. "Come on please! If I'm dancing then I'll be too busy moving around to remember I'm tired! And I'll tone down my dancing."

Link doesn't say anything but grabs my hands and begrudgingly leads us to the dance floor once again. We dance and I feel so much energized then before. Yeah, I knew this was a good idea. Time passes by and before I know it people look at the clock and begin to count down.

_10! I start to slow down my dancing._

_9! I catch my breath._

_8! I stop dancing all together. _

_7! Link stops to look at me and offers to sit with me._

_6! I decline, and my vision starts getting blurry._

_5! I stumble around and lose sight of Link._

_4! I bump into random Smashers until I fall into someone's arms._

_3! I look up to see Robin staring down on me with concerned eyes._

_2! I turn to see Link, Pit, Rosalina, and Zelda rushing towards me. _

_1! I look at Robin one last time._

_Finally!_

I black out.

* * *

My eyes open a little as I hear voices talking in the background.

"I can't believe you let this happen, Link! Where the hell were you?" I easily recognize Zelda's mad tone.

"Well how the hell was I suppose to know she was going to faint!" Link tries to defend himself.

"Now now, there's no need to point blame. At least no one got hurt." Rosalina being the voice of reason.

"We shouldn't be blaming Link, we should be blaming me! I'm her angel, after all." Pit's worried voice rings throughout the room.

"No need to blame yourself, Pit. You didn't have to watch over her today. In fact, I should be blamed since I'm her boyfriend..." Robin trails off.

"Robin, Pit, you're just being too harsh on yourself. We should be waiting for her to wake her any minute now. I mean, she has been unconscious for two weeks."

_Two weeks?!_

I shoot up from my bed and I feel every pair of eyes land on me. Rosalina chuckles. "No, I'm just kidding. You've only been out for an hour or so. I knew you were listening to our conversation."

Rosalina turns to face the rest. "Now as harsh as this may sound, I must ask all of you to leave. Palutena needs to rest and I am her roommate, but you all can come back to visit in the morning. So, please leave."

Link is the first to speak up. "I'm sorry to say this, but no. We aren't going to leave because we care about Palutena as much as you do, some of us a little more. If you guys are going to sleep, then so are we!"

Rosalina just smiles. "I figured as much. Let's start discussing sleeping conditions."

She turns to look at me. "I bet you probably want to sleep with Robin, so you and Robin can sleep in your bed. Link and Zelda can sleep in the other bed in the additional room."

Rosalina looks apologetic towards Pit. "And I'm sorry Pit, but there's no more spare bed. However, you can sleep in a sleeping bag, if you want."

Pit grins and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm fine! But where are you going to sleep?"

Rosalina smiles. "In my bed, silly. With Dark Pit."

My temper rises as I her that name. "Where is Dark Pit anyways! I thought he would at least be kind of concerned for me!"

Zelda points at Rosalina's bed. "He's right in there. He came up to the room with us when you fainted. He got tired so..."

I roll my eyes. "Well at least he tried. But I wonder why I fainted all of a sudden?"

Everyone shrugs. I yawn. "You know what? I don't really care. Let's just go to sleep and figure out in the morning."

One by one everyone goes to the bathroom to change. Rosalina and I lend some of our pajamas to Zelda while the boys run back to their dorm to get their clothes. Eventually everyone is ready to sleep. Link and Zelda say goodnight before disappearing to the other room. Rosalina gives me a warm smile before slipping in to bed with Pittoo, trying not to wake him. Pit sleeps in the tub for someone reason. Robin and I climb into bed. He pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ears so we don't wake the others.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sad."

"Why?"

"Because we didn't get to have sex."

I smile.

"Next time."

I stop smiling ans start to ponder. Robin notices this.

"What's on your mind?"

"...us."

"Us?"

"Robin, what do we do now? I was just thinking about what Peach said a couple of days ago. We've been dating for a while now, but what do we do? What if we break up? What if you cheat on me? What if I cheat on you?" My eyes begin to well up.

Robin strokes my head. "That would never happen."

I raise my voice a little louder. "But what if that happens? We break up and all that we've done becomes pointless. Couples always have a chance of breaking up. Just look at Mario and Peach. They've been together for years, and boom- they're over. Spark's gone. Love is dead between them."

Robin stays silent for a minute. "But-"

"Don't try to say that won't happen to us. Because we both very know it could." My voice begins to crack and shake. I turn to look Robin right in the eyes.

"What now?"


End file.
